


10/10 Would Recommend

by SapphireStarxx



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Kinda, Pick-Up Lines, Quick Burn, Romance, Smut, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireStarxx/pseuds/SapphireStarxx
Summary: When Kagome gives Sango's phone number to a guy named Miroku, Sango doesn't expect much to come of it. But when he begins to text her, she just can't seem to stop responding. Every line he feeds her, she ranks on a scale of 1 to 10, and little by little, those lines make their way into her heart.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Comments: 44
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hnnwnchstr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hnnwnchstr/gifts).



> This is a birthday fic for my wonderful friend and twin, hnnwnchstr! It will be three chapters total, I have them all written out already and plan to update every few days or so. 
> 
> This takes place in the same universe as my InuKag oneshot Customer Service, but it's not necessary to have read it to understand this. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Kagome bustled about the apartment, getting ready for her date with Inuyasha. Sango watched from where she sat on the couch, looking up from her book. The miko had been seeing him for over a month now, and they had just cemented their relationship by mating, which as she understood it, was the youkai version of marriage. It was a little fast, but she supposed that when you knew, you knew. And Kagome had been so happy lately, Sango couldn’t find it in her to protest any of it. She had only met Inuyasha a couple times so far in passing, and while he was gruff, he obviously adored Kagome.

As long as he treated her right, that was all she cared about.

Not to mention they had slept together on the first date, something that had shocked Sango when Kagome told her, blushing but bubbling with happiness. Kagome, the good girl, doing it  _ on the first date? _ It was crazy. She was also a little jealous; it must be nice to have someone to be so wrapped up in. Unfortunately for Sango, she seemed to be chronically single. She didn't know why, but that was just the way it always seemed to work out for her. Which was fine. She didn’t need a man.

Having one would be nice, though.

“Going for another date with Inuyasha?” she asked the obvious.

“Yes! We’re gonna go see that new movie I’ve been excited about,” Kagome responded, her smile radiant. 

Sango smiled back. “Nice! Have fun. I’ll see you when you get home.”

Kagome paused on her way out the door. “Sango...do you remember when I went to see Inuyasha for the first time, and you told me to tell you if he had any cute friends?”

Sango, who had buried her nose back into her book, looked up again, this time in surprise. “Oh, yeah, I guess I did. Why?”

“He actually does have a cute friend. The one I told you about, who helped us tow my car back to their auto garage. He asked me a similar question-- if I had any pretty friends.”

“And?” Sango knew where she was going with this, and was torn on feeling excited and apprehensive about it.

“Would you be okay with me giving him your number? He’s a bit of a flirt but he’s a good guy.”

And there it was. Sango turned it over in her mind for a bit, considering the option presented before her. It was just an exchange of phone numbers; she could always delete it or block him if things got out of hand or didn’t work out. It’s not like they were going to meet face-to-face. What did she really have to lose?

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. And Kagome was right-- maybe she had only been half-serious about it, but she  _ had _ asked if Inuyasha had any cute friends. At any rate, while she wasn’t going to pin all her hopes on this guy...it was worth a shot.

“You said he’s cute?”

Kagome grinned, knowing full well that she had Sango’s interest now. “Oh, girl. Don’t tell him or Inuyasha I said this, but he’s hot. Not  _ my _ type, but definitely up your alley.”

“Of course. Your type is a hanyou with silver hair and dog ears, right?”

“Right,” Kagome giggled with a wink.

“Does this guy have a name?” Sango asked, unable to keep a wry grin off her face.

“Miroku. I’ll text him your number on the way to the movie!”

And then she was gone. Sango blinked at the closed door, wondering just what she had potentially signed up for. As her thoughts turned, another possibility occurred to her: Maybe Kagome was trying to set her up in the event that she moved out. 

It was a likely scenario, considering how serious things were with Inuyasha now. While Kagome hadn't actually  _ said _ anything to her, Sango felt like it was only a matter of time. The possibility made her a little sad, but she couldn't begrudge her best friend for wanting to live with the man she had basically agreed to spend the rest of her life with. While youkai mating wasn't entirely like human marriage, based on what Kagome had told her, there were enough similarities that it was still a fair comparison.

Giving a slight shrug, she went back to her book, deciding not to worry about it for the time being. Soon she was fully immersed in the pages, forgetting what she had agreed to, and everything else for that matter.

About an hour passed before her phone chimed with a notification. She barely registered it, completely caught up in the part she was at in her book. She had reached the climax and one character’s survival was uncertain. Any texts could wait-- she needed to know what happened next. Then, when her phone chimed again about five minutes later, she gave a soft sigh and admitted defeat, setting her book to the side to pick up her phone. Her curiosity had won out against the mild annoyance she felt at the interruption. Unlocking her phone, she saw the notification was indeed a new text. She opened it, eyes scanning the words from an unknown number.

**[Hey, this is Miroku. Is this the lovely Sango?]** read the first message. Then, about five minutes after that was another from the same number:

**[Do you need a jump-start? Because I can come over and light it up ;)]**

Sango laughed and rolled her eyes. So this was Miroku. Kagome must have actually given him her number.  _ He’s a bit of a flirt _ , she’d said. Looking at his texts, that much was evident. It was definitely eye roll inducing, but she also had to admit the line had been rather clever. Considering she knew he was a mechanic and how long she had taken to respond...except she hadn’t responded yet, had she?

With a small smile, she added the number to her contacts. Miroku. She said his name out loud and decided she liked the way it sounded.

_ [What if I said this isn’t Sango?] _ she finally texted back.

**[I would be heartbroken...but my offer still stands.]**

Sango scoffed at the reply. Really?  _ Flirt _ was putting it mildly. 

_ [Do these lines ever work on actual women?] _

**[They have about an 80% success rate.]**

_ [That number seems inflated.] _

**[What can I say? I’m ridiculously charming ;)]**

_ [More like just plain ridiculous]  _ she shot back, adding an eyeroll emoji.

**[But I bet you’re smiling right now, aren’t you?]**

Sango paused, hesitating in her reply. Dammit, the man was right. She  _ was _ smiling. The realization made her scowl. Only a few sentences had been exchanged between the two of them and yet somehow, despite rolling her eyes at it all, he was pulling her in. It was a little annoying, honestly.

_ [Not anymore] _ she messaged back.

**[Ouch. What can I do to turn that frown upside down?]**

_ [You didn’t even try with that one. Your first line was much better.] _ She rolled her eyes yet again. That was the oldest line in the book.

**[Oh yeah? You gonna start rating my lines now?]**

_ [You know what? Yes, actually. I am.  _ _   
_ _ First one was 8/10. Last one was 1/10. Try harder.] _

**[Brutally honest. I love it.]**

Sango giggled, having fun in spite of herself.  _ [And you know what I’d love?] _

**[What’s that?]**

_ [Getting back to reading my book.] _ she texted.

**[A woman who loves to read. You just get more interesting.]**

_ [What, is that really so rare?] _

**[In my experience? Yes.]**

_ [I think that says more about you than it does me.] _

**[If you were words on a page, you’d be fine print.]**

Sango laughed. Okay, that one had also been clever. He certainly had a way with words. Smiling now, she sent back a laughing emoji along with  _ [That’s right, because I’m full of terms and conditions.] _

**[And I’d memorize and follow every one.]**

_ [Well, this fine woman is putting her phone down now...but it was nice to meet you, Miroku. Come back with a better line tomorrow ;)] _

Her phone chimed one more time and she gave it a glance.

**[Good night, beautiful. And you can count on it ;)]**

Sango locked her phone again and set it to the side. Although his lines had been borderline lame, she had to admit he’d gained her interest, if not entirely for the right reasons. She was curious and even excited to see what line he would come up with for tomorrow. And the back and forth between them had been surprisingly easy; usually she struggled to figure out what to say when she attempted any kind of dating or matching with guys on apps. Not that that was what was happening here, but it was close enough, wasn't it?

Picking up her book again, she resumed reading, a small smile still on her face.

**** 

Brushing her sweaty bangs out of her eyes, Sango sighed, feeling like she was able to breathe for the first time that day. The upscale restaurant she was a server at had had a last minute reservation for a business luncheon to host and take care of...in addition to her usual tables. She had been running around non-stop for the entire first half of the day. It was a temporary job, just a placeholder until she finished college, but it paid well and the tips were more than adequate. 

She had her share of nasty patrons, but most were at least tolerable if not polite. She and Kagome would occasionally swap horror stories from their jobs, although nothing she’d been subjected to compared to when that one boar youkai had pushed Kagome to the ground while throwing a tantrum. And hopefully nothing would. Sango wasn’t sure if she’d be able to control herself from pushing back if that ever happened to her.

It was nearing 2 PM when she finally sat down in the break room. Checking her phone, she saw she had a few new messages. One was from Kagome, asking if Miroku had texted her yet. The other two were from Miroku himself. The first message had been sent around 10 AM and the second one about forty minutes ago.

**[Good morning ❤ On a scale from 1 to 10, you’re a 9 and I’m the 1 you need ;)  
** **How’s your day been so far?]**

Sango smiled in spite of herself, giving a short laugh. The line was cheesy...but also kind of cute. It still made her roll her eyes, though. She responded to Kagome first, not having had a chance to talk to her roommate and best friend the previous night. Kagome had ended up spending the night with Inuyasha at his place, something that was now becoming a regular occurrence at this point. Once she shot off a quick reply to her, she opened the messages from Miroku and responded.

_ [7/10...cute, but a little lame. And it’s been busy. Finally taking my break now.] _

She began to eat her meager lunch that consisted of a sandwich and a soda, and just as she was taking the last bite her phone chimed with another notification.

**[7/10...I’ll take it. And oh? What do you do?]**

_ [I serve tables at a fancy place where a meal costs two days of my pay. It’s only until I finish my degree, though. I’d ask what you do, but I already know you’re a mechanic.] _

**[I am. You ever need a tune up (in any way) let me know ;) What are you getting your degree in?]**

Queue another eye roll. She even added the emoji to her next reply before saying  _ [Criminology. I plan to go into law enforcement.] _

**[Damn. Have I mentioned you’re my dream girl?]**

Sango snorted at that. He was really laying it on thick.  _ [Please, spare me. We haven’t even been texting for a full day yet.] _

**[Doesn’t matter. Is your name Google? Cuz you have everything I’ve been searching for.]**

_ [Haha...another 7/10. Break is over, I’ll text you when I’m home.] _ She added a couple laughing emojis because, okay, the way he had worked that in had been smooth. The line was lame, but the delivery? She had to give him points for that.

**[Looking forward to it.]**

Shaking her head, she pocketed her phone and went back to work.  _ Dream girl, huh? _ That was a bit much. Still, she couldn’t shake the small smile from her face as she finished up her shift. He was ridiculous, but in a (mostly) good way, she decided. That evening, she sent off another text to him asking how his day had gone.

**[Better now that I'm talking to you.]** he responded.

Sango couldn't decide if the line was another, well,  _ line _ , or if it was genuine. They exchanged some more messages and she was a little surprised that he refrained from any other one-liners. It made her think he really had been sincere in his reply. Clearly, the pickup lines were just a game between them now, and it was one she found herself enjoying. It was also nice to know she could have a real conversation with him without rolling her eyes every ten seconds.

Kagome made it home about twenty minutes after Sango had begun texting with Miroku, and the miko had been trying to pry information out of her ever since. She grinned excitedly, even clapping her hands together at one point.

“It’s just texting, Kagome. Pretty basic stuff. Don’t get too excited,” Sango said dryly, looking up from her phone. “It’s been literally one day. We aren’t exactly pledging our undying love to each other.”

“Sorry, sorry. I just...I don’t know why, but you guys are just so perfect for each other,” Kagome replied with a sheepish grin.

“Why?” Sango asked, genuinely curious.

“He’s a huge flirt, but a really great guy. I feel like he just needs someone who can handle herself and be immune to his charms. It’ll make him work harder and be more invested once he finally wins you over,” Kagome winked.

Well, she wasn’t entirely wrong, but she wasn’t entirely correct either. Because Sango wasn’t  _ entirely _ immune to his charms, not that she was about to admit that. She pursed her lips, unconvinced. “Is that all?”

“Well that, and you both like a lot of the same things...so much so that he almost reminds me of you, sometimes. Definitely not in a personality way, but you know. Trust me-- ask him what he likes or what his favorite shows are. You also have other similarities that are hard for me to explain. Or maybe just complementary traits rather than similarities...” Kagome trailed off, tapping her chin with a finger as she struggled to come up with the words.

“We’re actually talking about some of that right now,” Sango admitted. “He asked what I was doing, and I told him ‘catching up with my shows.’ I wouldn’t have guessed a guy like him would be so invested in Grey’s Anatomy. Or Supernatural.”

“A guy like him?”

“You know, a mechanic who I’m going to assume is basically a ladies man. Or at least acts like one.”

Kagome laughed. “It’s a little bit of both, to be honest. I know it’s only been one day, but I have a good feeling about this. He’s gonna be the one for you, Sango. I just know it.”

“We’ll see.”

**[Still there, beautiful?]** Sango’s phone chimed with the new message from Miroku. She hadn’t responded for a while, caught up in talking with Kagome.

_ [Yes. Just talking about you with Kagome.] _ she replied, her lips quirking.

**[All good things, I hope.]**

_ [Debatable. She’s called you a huge flirt like three times. And confirmed you’re a bit of a ladies man.] _

He sent back a sighing emoji along with a message that said  **[I’m so misunderstood.]**

_ [How so?] _

**[Nothing I say will save me at this point, will it?]**

_ [Smart man.] _

**[I assure you, you’ve captured my full interest.]**

_ [Why do I have a hard time believing that now?] _

**[Maybe I can prove it to you by taking you on a date.]**

Sango froze, staring at the message. A date. They had only been texting for a day. She didn’t even know what he looked like; Kagome had never shown her a picture and she hadn’t asked. Sure, he wasn’t a  _ total _ stranger since Kagome and Inuyasha were close with him, but still...it was too soon. 

_ [I’ve only known you for a day, so no. Not yet. I’d like for us to get to know each other better first before anything like that happens.]  _ she finally sent back _. _

“Sango? Why do you have that look on your face?”

Sango glanced over to where Kagome sat next to her on the couch as they continued their rewatch of one of their favorite shows. The miko looked at her expectantly. Sango decided to play dumb. “Like what?”

“I know what that look means. What did he say?”

“He...asked to take me out on a date. I told him it’s too soon.”

Kagome sighed, her expression shifting to something more pensive as she thought. “Okay, that’s fair. I guess he likes to move fast, which isn’t your style at all. But this is actually perfect.”

“...What do you mean?”

“It means he’s gonna have to put more effort in and work for it. It’ll make him value it more when he does fall for you, because trust me-- it’ll happen,” Kagome replied confidently. Sango was less certain. Miroku had already stated his intentions where she was concerned, but she knew better than to take those words at face value. People could say anything, and while words mattered, actions showed the truth of them. She shrugged.

“Maybe it will, maybe it won’t. It’s too soon to tell.”

“Fair enough.”

Sango’s phone chimed and she hesitated to look at the message, wondering what Miroku’s reaction might be to getting told  _ no. _ She was starting to like him, so she was hoping he’d be reasonable about it; not all guys were, and she’d discovered that the hard way with some of her past exploits. She opened the text.

**[You want to get to know me better so I’ll take that response as a win.]** Sango breathed a small sigh of relief before reading the rest of his message.  **[Is there any way I can get a picture of you? I’d love to have a face with the name.]**

Sango blinked then looked over at Kagome, who felt her stare. “What?” the miko asked.

“You didn’t give Miroku a picture of me?”

“No. I didn’t give you a picture of him either, though.” Kagome paused. “Ohh, I probably should have. Sorry.”

“No, no, it’s fine. I’m just...a little surprised. Actually, I kind of like the idea that he doesn’t know what I look like,” Sango said, chuckling a little bit.

“You’re not going to let him know what you look like, are you?” Kagome gave her a look.

“Not yet.”

Kagome rolled her eyes and laughed. “Well, I told him you were pretty, so he knows that much.”

“And it’ll stay that way...for a little while longer.”

Turning her attention back to her phone, Sango opened her messages and replied to Miroku.  _ [Not happening. Maybe later.] _

A few minutes later her phone chimed with his response. She opened the message and...just stared for a minute. It was (she assumed) a selfie he had taken of himself. Her breath caught a little bit as she looked at the picture.  _ Oh girl, he’s hot, _ Kagome had said. That didn’t really do him justice, though. 

In the picture, he was giving a cheeky smile, his eyes gleaming a deep indigo. Longish black hair was captured into a low ponytail, his bangs brushing his forehead. At his ears gold hoops sparkled, one on his right ear and two on his left. And his face, well, he had clearly won the genetic lottery. To put it simply-- he was fucking  _ hot. _

**[How can you say no to this face?]** was the accompanying message. How, indeed. Still, no matter how pretty his face was, she was sticking to her guns.

_ [Quite easily. Good night, pretty boy.] _ she sent back, before locking her phone and setting it aside. She chewed her bottom lip.

“What now?” Kagome asked.

“He sent me a picture of himself.”

“Ahhh.” Kagome gave a knowing smile, her eyes sparkling. “And? You like?”

“He’s good looking,” Sango allowed, not quite meeting her eyes, her cheeks heating.

“Oh come on, Sango. Just say it.”

“Fine! He’s fucking hot, okay?”

“I knew it.” 

“Whatever.”

****

Two weeks passed and she still hadn’t sent him a picture of herself. He had playfully broached the topic a few more times but never pressured her, which she appreciated. To be honest, part of her reluctance was due to insecurity, and it chafed at her; she wasn’t usually so self-conscious. But after seeing how attractive he was, she was a little nervous to let him know what she looked like, too. She knew she was objectively pretty, but to a guy like him, who was probably used to being fawned over by all kinds of beautiful women? It was a little intimidating. 

Basically, she still wasn’t over how hot he was.

Her phone chimed. Without even looking at it, she knew it was from Miroku. They had been texting daily, with him still sending her a new pickup line each morning and her giving it a rating. She’d never considered herself much of a texter, but he was so incredibly easy and fun to talk to that she found herself messaging with him all the time now. There was just one small problem: She had a hard time believing a guy as good looking as him would be so interested in her, especially when he didn’t even know what she looked like yet.

Unlocking her phone, she checked the message to see what today’s pickup line was. And almost choked on her breakfast sandwich.

**[You can call me Nemo because I’m never afraid to touch the butt ;)** **  
** **Good morning, beautiful.]**

It was one of the more suggestive lines he had sent, and she took it as a sign that he knew she was getting more comfortable with him. Which was true; she was. Slowly but surely, he was winning her over. She laughed, remembering he had said something about being an ass man the other day when she had complained about finding jeans that fit her right. Anytime something like that came up he always managed to stay on  _ just _ the right side of tasteful when flirting so it never came across as gross or inappropriate. Although he liked to toe the line, he never crossed it.

She typed her response.  _ [Good morning. 8/10. Points for creativity. And feel free to touch. Just don’t be surprised if it earns you a slap.] _

**[Might be worth it.]**

Against her better judgment, his message made a wry smile cross her face. _I'm_ _sure it would,_ she almost sent back, but decided against it. There was a fragile balance to the "relationship" they had; not quite friends but not quite more, stuck in some gray undefined area between the two. She was comfortable with how things currently were and was hesitant to rock the boat.

Considering the conversation over for the time being, she finished her breakfast and went about her day. Kagome was at work, leaving Sango on her own for most of the morning and afternoon. The dishes needed to be done, she needed to shower, and there was a book calling her name. About mid afternoon she grew hungry and stood up from the couch, stretching and in search of food. Once food had been obtained, she unlocked her phone and messaged Miroku, asking how his day was and if anything interesting had happened. He texted back after a few minutes, and his response made her smile...and then frown. An ugly feeling started to grow inside of her and she didn’t like it.

**[I can’t complain. Had a pretty customer ask me for my number but I told her I was unavailable ;)]**

_ [I see.]  _ was her initial and rather cool response, and then, before she could stop herself,  _ [But I bet you flirted with her. _

**[Only a little. Had to be nice, right? Don't worry I'm still saving all my best lines for you ❤]**

His reply simultaneously made her heart sink and pissed her off.  _ [Mmk.] _

**[Does that bother you? I can be only yours-- just say the word.]**

_ [Just wondering if you reached your quota of girls to talk to.] _

As soon as she sent the message, she cringed and regretted it. What the hell was wrong with her? He hadn’t made any commitments to her, so why did the idea of him talking to other girls make her feel so, so…

**[Jealous?]**

_ [No.]  _ she lied. It was stupid, but she was. And maybe it was selfish of her, but she wanted to be the only one he was talking to, even if there hadn’t been any promises exchanged between them. Although she didn't want to be too obvious, trying to hide it was pointless; that ship had already sailed.  _ [But am I really the only girl you’re talking to?] _

**[Sure sure, whatever you say,]** he sent back, clearly not buying it, before adding,  **[and yes.]**

_ [I just find that hard to believe.] _

**[Why?]**

And then Sango flushed, realizing the corner she had just backed herself into. No matter what she said, she’d look jealous (which she was) or be telling him she thought he was hot (which he was). She stared at her phone, unsure how to respond without giving away more than she already had. It chimed again with another message. Great. Biting her lip, she read it.

**[Is it because I’m devastatingly handsome?]**

She groaned. Of course he would say something like that.

Torn between embarrassment and wanting to throw her phone across the room at his glib response, Sango was intensely grateful that they weren’t having this conversation face-to-face. Her own face would surely be giving her away right now, not to mention she didn’t know if she’d be able to control the urge to hit him.

_ [I didn’t say that...but I’m not blind.]  _ she sent back, opting to be a _ little _ honest even as she glared at her phone.

Miroku sent a couple laughing emojis followed by  **[You’re cute. I promise, you’re the only one.]**

She pursed her lips at his reply. He’d called her cute, which both pleased and annoyed her.  _ [I’ll believe that when I see it.]  _

A few seconds later her phone chimed and she saw he’d sent her a screenshot of his phone’s messages.  **[See?]** he said. 

Well that was...unexpected. Obviously, he felt like he had nothing to hide. Sure, there were other apps he could have been talking to girls on, but just the fact that he had sent her visual proof without any hesitation was enough for her to believe him. She looked at it, seeing conversations between him and Kagome, Inuyasha, someone named Uncle Mushin, a work group text, and her. She blinked, looking at his messages with her again.

Did he...?

_ [Do you really have me in your phone as “future girlfriend”?] _

**[I would have put “future wife” but I didn’t want to be presumptuous ;)]**

She laughed  _ [Wow.] _

**[Is that a good wow?]**

_ [It's an 'I can't believe you're so confident yet corny' wow.] _

Despite her snarky words, Sango was smiling and the knot of tension that had formed in her chest loosened. 

**[Oh it'll happen ;) and as you can see, you don't have to worry about other girls.]**

_ [I wasn't worried.]  _

**[No need to lie, Sango dearest.]**

And she began to wonder if maybe he was right, and maybe it was okay to start being a little more honest with how she was beginning to feel about him.

But only a little.

****

Another week and a half passed by. The pickup lines and good morning texts continued and Sango found herself looking forward to them more and more. How was it possible to like someone so much after only three or so weeks, especially someone you hadn’t even met in person? She hated to say it, but he'd been right-- he  _ was _ ridiculously charming. She considered herself a reasonable woman with a reasonable head on her shoulders, but each conversation with Miroku made her soften just a little bit more towards him without her even meaning to.

She opened her messages to read today’s offering.

**[Good morning. Want to hear a poem?]**

She frowned in thought, wondering where he was going with this.  _ [I have a feeling you’re going to tell me anyways.] _

**[Let’s commit the perfect crime. I’ll steal your heart, you steal mine.]**

The line made her roll her eyes and groan, as per usual, but her lips were quirking up into a smile as she did so. God, that one had been  _ so _ lame that she almost loved it. __

Okay, that wasn't fair; it had actually been adorable, but she wasn't going to admit that to Miroku just yet. She gave a small sigh, glad he didn’t know how close that line was to being true; it would only make him more insufferable. He definitely had a place in her heart now, whether she wanted him there or not. Her thoughts were constantly filled with him, and the crazy part was she  _ liked _ it. But she refused to let that affect her fun with rating his lines, and sent a couple eye roll emojis along with a message of  _ [Morning. And I don’t have words for how cheesy that was. But I guess I’ll give you points for the cute factor. 6/10.] _

**[Only 6/10?]**

_ [Fine, it was really adorable and made me smile. But you’ve done better.] _ she texted back after only a slight pause, relenting all too easily. 

**[Alright. Let’s hear one from you, then.]**

Sango laughed at his challenge, her mind turning as she tried to find the perfect line. One that would impress someone clever, who seemed to come up with them without even trying. After a minute a really good one came to her but she hesitated, wondering if it was too sexual or forward. Or if it would reveal too much about some of the less than innocent things she thought about him. Things that were starting to cross her mind with disturbing regularity. Then she rolled her eyes at herself. It was just a line. She was overthinking it.

_ [Do you like shopping?]  _ she finally messaged back.

**[Depends. Why?]**

_ [There’s a sale in my bedroom and all clothes are 100% off ;)] _

**[Okay, that was pretty smooth. Not bad. Also...I’m totally down for that kind of sale with you ;)]**

A blush rose to Sango’s cheeks at his response even as she scoffed. Despite her initial reaction, she couldn't help but to imagine what that would be like; both of them naked, his body against hers. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she pressed herself into him. The way his lips would feel on her most sensitive places as his hands traced every line and curve of her body. Then he’d use those same hands to claim one of her breasts while the other rested between her legs, where he would...

No, no, no! What was wrong with her? She couldn’t let her mind go there. Not right now, when she was actually texting with him  _ at that very moment. _ Maybe later, when she could do something about it.

_ That _ particular thought surprised her and made her flush even more. Oh God. She was shameless; he hadn’t even laid a single finger on her yet and she was already fantasizing about him. No other guy had ever had this kind of effect on her before and she didn’t know how to stop it. Or if she even wanted to. She shook her head, as if the action could clear it of all her licentious thoughts. With an effort she managed to steer her thoughts back into safer territory. Swallowing, she took a deep breath and slowly released it, willing herself to think about anything but Miroku being naked with her.

Right. She still needed to respond to him. There was absolutely no way she was going to clue him in on the direction her thoughts had taken. A little honesty was okay, though.

_ [Keep dreaming and maybe one day it’ll come true. You gonna rate my line, too?] _

**[You’re always a 10/10. Got any more lines, beautiful?]**

She decided to change the subject because the only other lines she could think of were inappropriate. Maybe the reason for that was all her less than pure thoughts she’d had only moments ago. She’d jokingly called him perverted plenty of times, but was now wondering if she was just as bad as him.

_ [You keep calling me beautiful...what makes you so sure? I could have warts all over my face for all you know.] _

**[I have my sources ;)]**

His reply made her freeze for a second, her heart skipping a beat. The implication in his message was clear--he knew what she looked like now. When he’d managed to find out, she had no idea. She certainly hadn’t given him any pictures. Which meant the most likely culprit was...

_ [Kagome. Just say Kagome.  _ _   
_ _ She showed you a pic, didn’t she?] _

**[It was actually a Snap video of when she “iced” you.]**

Sango stared at her phone for a second, reading the words over again. Oh no. No no no no. That was so much worse. Her mind went back to that day, when Kagome had shown up back at their apartment with Shiori and a six pack of Smirnoff Ice. The “challenge” was to pop one open, go down on one knee, and down the whole bottle in one go. 

“You can’t ice your own roommate, Kagome,” she had said.

“Watch me,” Kagome had responded. Between that and Shiori’s encouragement, Sango had given in. 

Kagome had pulled out her phone, recording the whole thing on Snapchat with a grin. Shiori struggled, having to stop halfway through for a breath, coughing. Sango, on the other hand, had drunk the whole thing without pause in a matter of seconds, then stood up and cheered when she’d finished hers, raising her empty bottle to the ceiling.

“Damn, Sango! She took that like a champ!” Kagome had crowed, looking into the camera of her phone, before giggling and adding in a sly voice, “I bet she gives really good blowjobs.”

“You just gotta open your throat!” Sango had called from behind the miko.

The memory taunted Sango. Oh. God. Maybe he didn’t remember that part of the video…?

_ [Oh no.]  _ she sent back, because honestly what else could she say?

**[I gotta say...I’m curious if what she said is true ;)]**

Oh, he definitely remembered. And while he probably meant what he said, he was also undoubtedly teasing her. She groaned, her cheeks heating in embarrassment. Normally something like this wouldn’t have bothered her, but because she was actually developing feelings for him...well it was mortifying.

_ [If you don’t hear from Kagome it’s because I killed her and buried the body.] _

Miroku sent back a few laughing emojis. Her face felt like it was on fire from how hard she was blushing. She pressed her lips together, torn between horror, annoyance and being entertained at his own obvious amusement. Amusement at her expense. She sighed; she guessed she would find it funny, too, if she wasn’t the person involved. She was still going to kill Kagome, though.

**[Inuyasha might have a problem with that]** her phone dinged.

_ [Inuyasha can fight me]  _ she sent back.

**[Feeling shy?]**

_ [Shut up.] _

Miroku sent a laughing emoji along with a heart and Sango grumbled under her breath. Cheeky man. She didn’t reply, refusing to dignify that with a response, even though the heart emoji made a warm glow bloom inside her chest. Every time he sent her a heart she couldn’t help but feel happy about it, and then got annoyed at herself for reading too much into it. Part of her wanted to send one back, but she knew he would never let her hear the end of it if she did. And she wasn’t quite ready to be entirely honest about the fact that she was already halfway in love with him at this point. It was hard enough to admit that to herself. One month and he already had her  _ feeling _ things. 

And she hadn’t even met him in person yet.

The day passed by quickly, with Miroku sending her another line along with a text that said  **[I’m sorry for teasing you, but you’re so cute I couldn’t resist.]**

She rolled her eyes, ignoring him for a little bit longer before relenting and teasing him back a bit herself. Two could play that game.  _ [It’s fine. As for if it’s true...wouldn’t you like to know? ;)] _

**[Very much so. Preferably with a demonstration.]**

A demonstration, eh? She knew what that meant, and while the thought definitely...excited some small part of her, he wasn’t going to get anything like that from her so easily. She grinned.  _ [Too bad.] _

**[So cruel.]** He sent her a sighing emoji and she laughed, pleased with herself.

_ [But you love it.] _

**[I do** ❤❤ **]**

There were those damn hearts again, giving her butterflies. She sighed, unable to keep the small smile from her face. He called her cute all the time, but she wondered if he knew how endearing he was, too. Then scoffed; of course he did. The man was full of confidence.

Later that evening when Kagome got home, Sango was itching to ask her about the Snapchat video the miko had sent, but she didn't want to ambush her. No matter how annoyed she still was over it. She waited until they were making dinner before she brought it up.

"So Miroku told me something interesting today."

"Ohhh, do tell. What'd he say?" Kagome returned, voice full of interest. 

"He told me you sent him a Snapchat of when you iced me."

Kagome froze in the middle of seasoning the pork shoyu and turned to face Sango. Her eyes were so big it was almost comical and Sango nearly laughed. Of all the things she'd been expecting Sango to say, that clearly hadn't been one of them.

"Oh my God. Oh no. So he  _ did _ get the video. I accidentally hit on his name when I was sending it to everyone else, but when he didn't say anything I thought maybe I hadn't, after all. I'm so sorry, Sango!!"

The slight ire Sango had been feeling eased at her friend's obvious discomfort and guilt. Staying mad at Kagome was a losing battle, especially when it had clearly been an accident. She sighed, shaking her head. She'd gotten over most of the embarrassment, anyways.

"Oh, he definitely got it. I guess he was waiting for the right opportunity to bring it up. He said he was curious about what you said at the end of it, and if it was true."

"What did I say?" Kagome looked clueless and apprehensive.

"Does the word ‘blowjob’ spark any memories?" 

Kagome’s face grew red and she buried it in her hands. "Ohhhh no!!! I remember now. Oh God, Sango, I'm so sorry! That had to have been…"

"Incredibly embarrassing, yes," Sango confirmed in a dry tone. 

"How did that even come up??"

"He made it clear he knew what I looked like even though I haven't sent him any pictures. I asked if you sent him any and he said he got that Snap from you," Sango explained.

"Ah. Well, on the bright side you don't have to stress about him not liking what he sees, anymore," Kagome reasoned, trying for a smile. "Also, I know you liked the anonymity but it was about time he knew what you looked like, too. He  _ did _ send you a picture of himself on the first day."

"I suppose you're right," Sango grumbled. They finished the meal preparations and then, as it cooked, Sango decided to bring up the other thing on her mind. Might as well get it all out in the open. "Kagome, I have to ask. Are you trying to set me up with Miroku because you want to move in with Inuyasha?"

For the second time that evening Kagome froze at her words. The sound of the ramen broth simmering filled the silence that stretched between them. Then the miko sighed, as if admitting defeat, and faced her with an earnest expression. "That's not the whole reason, but I won't lie and say that's not part of it. I wanted to wait a little longer before bringing that up, but of course you already figured it out."

"I mean, you said you guys mated, which is basically marriage for youkai, so I knew it was only a matter of time. When were you planning on telling me? When you were packing your things?" Sango teased.

"I'll have you know I got into it already with Inuyasha about this. I told him I was going to finish out my lease with you before moving in with him. He wasn't happy, but I put my foot down and told him I wasn't going to leave my best friend high and dry."

A small smile tugged at Sango's lips as she pictured that even as her heart warmed. It was no small sacrifice Kagome had made for her. Their lease still had about four months left before it would be up for renewal. That was quite a bit of time to wait. She said as much to Kagome, who just shrugged.

“Even though I know he’s the one for me, it’s probably good that we don’t rush into moving in together. We already rushed everything else, so I’d like to do at least  _ something _ in this relationship in a kind of normal way,” the miko replied.

“I see, makes sense. Maybe not to other people, but I think I get it.”

“Thanks,” Kagome smiled, before her expression turned shrewd. “So, are you ever going to go on a date with Miroku?”

Gah. Leave it to her to change the subject and turn the tables back on her. That was so unfair. “I'm working up to it,” Sango said, the words sounding lame even to her. She almost cringed.

“You know, if you make him wait too long, he just might lose interest," Kagome warned.

An obstinate part of her rose up in response to that. “Then it wasn’t meant to be,” she said, even though she knew Kagome was right. “I don’t want someone who can drop me so easily, anyways.”

“Sango, it's been a month. You have to admit he’s been incredibly patient. What's the real reason?”

Trust Kagome to see through her so easily. There was a reason they were best friends, after all. But Sango had only just recently admitted the truth to herself, so saying it out loud, even to her closest and dearest friend, was a bit difficult. But she knew Kagome of all people would understand.

“I know,” she said quietly. “I  _ know, _ but part of me is worried that if I take that next step, and take this beyond texting, then it will ruin everything. That the promise of a date with me is why he’s still talking to me and once he gets that, along with anything else, he’ll lose interest. And that…” Sango swallowed, steeling herself and meeting Kagome’s eyes. “That would hurt more than I want to admit, because as crazy as it sounds, I already have feelings for him.”

“I don’t think that’s crazy. And I think it’s a bit more than just some feelings, Sango. I can hear it in your voice,” Kagome said, gently prodding her to continue.

Sango’s cheeks pinked and she huffed, crossing her arms. “Maybe a little. I... _ might _ be halfway in love with him.”

Kagome grinned and gave a delighted squeal. Sango shot her an annoyed look and the miko giggled. “Sorry, sorry, I just….ugh this is so exciting!! And girl, trust me, Miroku will  _ not _ lose interest. Inuyasha complains to me all the time about how Miroku is constantly talking about you.”

“He does?” Sango wasn’t sure why that surprised her.

“He does,” Kagome confirmed, “and apparently he’s never been this fixated on a girl before. I think he’s got it bad for you. So I think it’s safe to say that taking this beyond texting will not ruin anything, but waiting any longer might.”

“I...why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t think I needed to; I thought you would have figured that out already. I understand it’s probably nerve-wracking, but the Sango  _ I _ know would never back down from a challenge.

“I really have made this more complicated than it needs to be, haven’t I?” Sango sighed wryly.

“Yes,” Kagome agreed. “Give yourself the rest of tonight to get it together and then tell that man tomorrow you’re going on a date with him.”

Sango laughed at the dead serious look on Kagome’s face. The miko pointed the cooking spoon in her direction, as if to emphasize her point.

“Okay, okay. You’re right. I will,” she said.

“Good. You better.”

****

The morning started well enough, with her usual good morning text from Miroku and the pickup line of the day. Sango blinked the sleep out of her eyes as she read his messages, brain still foggy.

**[Do you like sleeping?]**

_ [Yes. I wish I still was.] _

**[Hey, me too. We should do it together, sometime ;)]**

She huffed in amusement, shaking her head. He was obviously feeling bold after their conversation yesterday. That was fine, she was feeling rather bold herself, too. Today, she was going to finally be completely honest. Okay, not  _ completely, _ but she was going to tell him she wanted to see him. Face to face. On a date.  _ [Smooth delivery. 7/10.]  _ she typed back, smiling slightly.

Then she’d gotten dressed and headed into work, where her day had proceeded to go downhill. By the time she made it home she was in a rotten mood and her resolve to tell Miroku she wanted him to see him had evaporated. It could wait until tomorrow.  _ Everything _ could wait until tomorrow. Kagome was out with Inuyasha, so Sango plopped herself down onto the couch and turned on the TV, hoping one of her favorite shows would be the pick-me-up she needed. It wasn’t.

Her phone chimed, and she looked at it with a sigh. There were texts from Miroku, one asking how her day was, and then another just now, asking if she was okay. She hadn’t really responded to him all day after her first initial message in the morning, so she unlocked her phone and typed out a reply. 

_ [Not really. It’s been a pretty awful day, honestly.] _

**[What happened?]**

_ [I don’t really want to go into details but work sucked. Like really sucked.] _

**[What would make it better?]** he asked, and she smiled at his thoughtfulness. He might be ridiculous, and a flirt, and maybe a bit on the perverted side, but he really was a good guy.

_ [A nice meal of chicken teriyaki with a side of miso soup from Sakura Grill sounds good. And maybe some flowers.  _ _   
_ _ But in all seriousness, it’ll be fine.] _

**[Okay. Got it.]**

She frowned. What did that mean? She texted back with a couple question marks and a ‘what does that mean’ but he didn’t respond. She shrugged and went back to her show. About thirty minutes later there was a knock at the door. Looking up in surprise, she stood and went to open it, wondering who it could be. She swung it open, revealing a man standing there with a bag of food. The man looked at her, then at the name written on the bag. 

“Are you Sango?” he asked.

“Yes?” She didn’t know why she said it like a question, but she wasn’t entirely sure what was happening. That bag looked a lot like one of the Sakura Grill to-go bags, though... A small gasp escaped her as the man thrust the food into her arms and she connected the dots. Did Miroku really…?

“Delivery from the Sakura Grill for Sango Nakamura, from a Miroku Takeuchi. Enjoy your meal,” the man said. Then he turned and headed back down the hallway, considering his job done and leaving Sango standing there, slightly dumbstruck. Miroku’s text suddenly made a lot more sense. She couldn’t believe he had actually done that for her. No doubt he’d gotten the address from Kagome.

Finally closing the door, she walked to the kitchen, where she set the bag down on the counter. She started smiling without even realizing she was doing so, her bad mood lifting at such a simple but sweet gesture from him. She almost pulled out her phone to text him but the food smelled so good she couldn’t resist immediately digging in. After a few bites there was another knock at the door. What now? She set down her chopsticks and went to answer it.

This time when she opened the door she came face to face with a bouquet of pink lilies. Flowers? She blinked, shocked once again, before meeting the eyes of the delivery person, this time a young woman.

“Delivery for Sango!” She chirped with a bright smile.

“Thank you,” Sango murmured distractedly, taking them from her, feeling like she was in a daze. She already knew who they were from, and her cheeks pinked. Shutting the door, she placed them into a vase, the whole time still reeling from the fact that he had not only sent her  _ food _ but  _ flowers. _ Just like she had (almost jokingly) asked for. It was...incredibly sweet and romantic. Her heart swelled a little bit at the lengths he had gone to just to make her day better.

As she finished the meal Miroku had so considerately provided, her thoughts turned. Despite her annoyance at him sometimes, it seemed like lately everything he said and did just made her like him even more. But this...this took the cake. Never before had a guy done something like this for her. She felt warmed from the inside out. While the events at work hadn’t completely dissipated from her thoughts, they felt far away in comparison to the happiness she was currently feeling.

If she hadn’t been sold on him before, she definitely was now.

When she finished eating she unlocked her phone, texting him. She was a little nervous but after what he had just done for her, well…

_ [I can’t believe you did that for me.]  _ she sent. She didn’t provide any context; he would know exactly what she was referring to.

**[In a good way or bad way?]** was his cautious reply.

_ [In the best way. It’s one of the sweetest things anyone has ever done for me, honestly. Thank you so much, Miroku  _ ❤ _ ] _ she replied, finally using the heart emoji with him. It was a little embarrassing for her but it was time she started letting some of her real feelings for him show. 

**[Wow, a heart from you? It’s my lucky day.]**

Sango smiled at his reaction and sent a couple more.

**[If I didn’t know better, I’d say you’re softening towards me]** he said.

Reminding herself that she was going to be honest, Sango bit her lip as she typed her next message.  _ [I am. I actually have been for a while, but after today and what you did...I guess it’s only fair to let you know how much I actually like you. I meant it when I said it’s one of the sweetest things someone has ever done for me.] _

**[Well I have to keep my future girlfriend happy ;)]** was his response. She laughed.

_ [It made me very happy. I should have probably done this a while ago, but I’m not very good at this stuff. So I’m going to say it now. I want to see you.]  _

Ignoring the anxiety that settled in the pit of her stomach at saying it so blatantly, she waited for him to reply. Like she had said to him, she wasn’t good at dealing with romantic feelings but Kagome was right-- she also wasn’t one to back down from a challenge. Even if the obstacle was herself. She almost felt like a teenager again, uncertain and shy. Doing her best to shrug those feelings off, her phone dinged with another text from him and she read it before she could lose her nerve.

**[Are you saying what I think you’re saying?]**

Sango started to type a response, then stopped halfway through it, coming to a decision. Taking a deep breath, she erased it and tapped on the phone icon next to his name, calling him. It rang once before she heard the telltale click of him answering.

“Hello? Sango?” he asked, sounding hopeful but almost hesitant. His voice was a rich and smooth tenor, and somehow exactly what she had imagined it might sound like. 

“Hi,” she said, her voice coming out almost breathlessly.

“Am I dreaming or did you actually call me?”

She rolled her eyes, letting out a soft laugh. “Don’t be dramatic. You’re not dreaming.”

“So what you’re saying is you’re a dream come true, right?”

“I didn’t say that!!”

He chuckled. “So why did you call me, if not to fulfill one of my dreams?”

“Would you stop? You’re making me rethink this. God, you’re so...so…ridiculous.”

“Rethink what?”

And there it was. Her opening. Taking a steadying breath, she spoke. “Um...in answer to your question...yes. I’m saying I want to meet you. In person.”

He was quiet for a long moment on the other end of the line, to the point that the anxious part of her started to doubt the wisdom of her decision. She was about to backtrack when he finally replied to her bold declaration.

“Sango, did you call me just to tell me you wanted to go on a date with me?” he asked, and Sango swore she could hear the smug grin he was no doubt wearing. Ugh, why did she have to fall for someone who could be so infuriating at times? She gritted her teeth as he went on, proceeding to tease her affectionately. “I see your reasoning-- voice to voice is more intimate than text. This side of you is adorable, really.”

“You know, I’m really starting to regret this decision. I take it back.”

“Wait, wait, wait!! I’m sorry,” he rushed out, clearly trying to smother a laugh but sounding appropriately contrite. “Forgive me?”

She huffed in annoyance, but couldn’t stop the smile that spread over her face. “You’re unbearable sometimes, you know that?”

“Yes, but I’m also very sweet so you love me,” he returned.

“Maybe a little,” she conceded, her stomach turning somersaults at her small admission. She heard him inhale sharply on the other end of the line and her heart beat faster.

“I’m sorry, can you please repeat that? I want to be sure I heard it correctly.”

So he was going to tease her about it, was he? Jerk.

“Shut up! I’m...I’m not saying it again.”

He laughed, and when he spoke again his voice was full of warmth. “Sorry, sorry. Couldn’t resist. And I do, too, Sango. Love you a little, that is.”

His own small confession almost made her heart burst as warmth rushed through her in a strange but comforting and welcome wave. It wasn’t a huge proclamation but it was something, it was progress, and it was a confirmation that she wasn’t alone in her growing feelings.

“Good,” she managed to say, reaching for that bold feeling she’d had that morning, “now take me out on a date.”

“I’d love to.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of chapter contains some E rated material as things get a little spicy, so heed the rating. Thanks for reading! Enjoy <3

Sango walked up to the restaurant as evening took hold, feeling butterflies stirring in her belly. She was nervous and excited and hopeful. After a month of talking with him, she was finally going on her first date with Miroku. It was something that was long overdue, but despite their small admission of feelings over the phone the other day, she couldn’t help but be anxious. This was the first time they would be meeting face-to-face and part of her was worried that things might not be the same as they had been over text. That she would become awkward, or he might find her lacking in person.

_ Stop it _ , she told herself sternly. They had already gotten to know each other pretty well through texting, so this should theoretically go very smoothly. And she knew she looked good, having enlisted Kagome’s help just to be on the safe side.

“You’re friends with him so you know what he likes,” she’d said.

“Yes, and he likes  _ you, _ Sango. But of course I’ll help you,” Kagome had replied with a laugh, looking delighted.

So Sango had showered, taking a while because it had been an embarrassingly long time since she’d shaved in certain areas. The hair hadn’t really bothered her and it wasn’t like she’d had anyone to impress lately. But while it was unlikely anything was going to happen tonight, it was always best to be prepared...or so Kagome had said.

She wore her long hair down, fluffing out her bangs. Her makeup was mostly simple, just a hint of blush and pink stain for her lips with some mascara to fan out her lashes. Her eyes were done up more dramatically, wearing her signature look of black eyeliner with a line of magenta eyeshadow swiped over the top in a shade that matched the dress she and Kagome had picked out. The form-fitting garment hugged her body, accentuating all her curves, the v-neckline showing just a hint of cleavage. The fabric flared out at her hips, fluttering down in layers to reach her knees.

Basically, she looked amazing. At least, according to Kagome she did, and after seeing her reflection in the mirror, Sango was inclined to agree.

Stepping inside, she paused in the waiting area for a moment while her eyes scanned the place. It was busy, likely the dinner rush. Miroku had suggested it, and after looking at the menu Sango had agreed. It was a slightly nicer restaurant but nothing  _ too _ fancy, especially not compared to where she worked. He had asked her out for dinner and maybe a movie at his place afterwards and she had laughed, agreeing to dinner but telling him not to push his luck for more. He’d insisted he hadn’t meant it like that, then teased her for jumping to that conclusion. She had hung up on him.

Thoughts returning to the present, she tried to find Miroku in the crowd. It was possible he wasn’t there yet, since she had arrived a little earlier than their agreed upon time, but only by about five minutes. Then a figure caught her attention and she turned to get a better look. And promptly forgot how to breathe for a second. 

It was Miroku. And the picture she had of him couldn’t begin to compare to the reality of him there in front of her, the effect almost a magnetic pull she couldn’t resist. She found herself stepping towards him before she even realized that her traitorous body was moving. He was the definition of tall, dark, and handsome. Even the way he carried himself was attractive, a sort of understated confidence combined with an easy going nature. He was dressed casually, in dark wash jeans and a nice dress shirt in a shade of purple that offset his indigo eyes. Eyes that were taking her in hotly, lingering on her curves and making her blush at his obvious appraisal.

With some difficulty, she managed to remind herself to breathe and school her expression into something less wide-eyed and more...unaffected. Judging by the twitching of his lips, she hadn’t succeeded soon enough. Damn. Oh well. He already knew she liked him, loved him a little bit even, but that didn’t mean she was about to fall all over herself fawning over him.

“Hey,” he said, stopping in front of her and smiling.

“Hi,” she smiled back.

“You look amazing,” he told her, then paused to take one of her hands in both of his. She sucked in a breath. They were surprisingly large compared to her own, and a bit rough, no doubt from all the manual labor he did. She swallowed, watching as he raised her hand to his face and stared into her eyes. “I think I must be dying because I’m looking at Heaven.”

That did it. Sango rolled her eyes, snorting out an unladylike laugh and pulling her hand from his. “Thank you, but you ruined the moment with that corny line.”

“It got you to laugh, though, so it’s still a win in my book.”

“Yeah, only because it was so lame.”

“Still counts,” he winked.

Sango shook her head, her lips twitching at his utter ridiculousness. “You’re too much.”

“Ah, but you’re still here so you must love me.” 

A witty retort formed on her tongue but she paused before it could pass her lips, opting for a smidgen of honesty instead. And also because she wanted to see his reaction. "Just a little," she admitted, a blush coloring her cheeks despite her best efforts to act nonchalant about it.

Miroku's eyes widened for a moment at her words before softening. Raising his hand to her face, he brushed his knuckles against the side of her cheek. "Damn, I really am a lucky guy."

Sango's face flamed and her heart fluttered. "D-do we have a table already?" she asked, trying in vain to save her dignity and get the evening back on track. He smirked, knowing full well just how affected she was. She scowled and his smirk grew.

"Yes, I had it reserved. Right this way." 

He gently took her by the arm, beginning to lead her inside the main dining area of the restaurant, and she followed without any resistance. His hand moved from her arm to the small of her back as he guided her around the people and tables, hovering dangerously close to her ass but never actually touching it. When they were seated she made a show of looking at the menu even though she already knew exactly what she was going to order. When she looked up she caught him staring at her, smiling softly.

“What? Why are you looking at me?”

“Can't I just appreciate a beautiful woman?”

Sango huffed out a laugh. “Flattery will only get you so far.”

“Is it still flattery if it’s true?” Miroku returned.

How did he always seem to have a line for  _ everything? _ It wasn't fair.

She was saved from having to respond at the appearance of their waitress. However, her relief at the timing was short-lived as she looked from Miroku to the young woman. Their waitress had frozen in the middle of her greeting, staring at Miroku...and completely ignoring her.

A burst of irritation flooded Sango along with a twinge of jealousy. The staring didn't surprise her; Miroku was hot. No, the thing that bothered her was how Miroku couldn’t seem to tear his eyes away from the waitress either. At first Sango thought the reason was attraction and interest, but when she looked more carefully she realized it was closer to shock. Then he swallowed and looked away, looking almost apologetic when his eyes met hers again. 

She frowned.

“Hi, my name is Shima and I’ll be your server this evening. I’ll be more than happy to help with  _ anything _ you need,” the waitress said, suggestion thick in her voice as she continued to ignore Sango and stare intently at Miroku, who was trying his best to pretend like he didn’t notice. Almost like he was...uncomfortable.

What was going on?

“Hi, we’d love to get started with some drinks,” Sango input, half tempted to snap her fingers at the girl to get her to stop staring at Miroku. “I’d like a water and a Dr. Pepper, please.”

“And for you?” Shima cooed, eyes still glued to Miroku. Sango almost gagged.

He ordered a water and a beer.

“Any...appetizers?” 

Sango had no idea how Shima managed to make that word sound so full of innuendo, but she did. Her left hand rested on the table and inched closer to Miroku as she spoke. Acting as if he didn’t see her obvious display of interest, he threw a smile across the table at Sango and quirked an eyebrow in question. She wondered what he saw on her face, and if she looked as pissed as she was beginning to feel. If he noticed her sudden bad mood he didn’t show it.

“Sango?” he prompted.

“Yes, actually. Gyoza, please,” she replied in a flat voice. 

“I’ll be right back with all of that and to take your orders.” Shima flounced away.

As soon as she was out of earshot Sango leaned in and hissed, “What the hell was that?”

Miroku sighed, wincing. “She’s...an ex. I dated her for like two weeks. It was more of a fling, really.”

Well that explained why he’d looked so uncomfortable before masking it with that charmingly polite smile of his. Their server was one of Miroku’s exes because  _ of course _ she was. And she was clearly still carrying a torch for him. While Sango could accept other girls looking at him, or even being interested in him, she drew the line at them  _ hitting on him _ . As if she wasn’t even there. 

She was miffed.

“Great. I get to be the third wheel on my own date,” she said, barely resisting the childish urge to cross her arms. 

“Sango, it’s not like that between us anymore. I’m the one who broke up with her. It’s been over for a long time,” Miroku said patiently, his voice maddeningly calm as he tried to reassure her. “I’m with you.”

“Does  _ she _ know that? Because it looked to me like she thought she still had a chance. Despite the fact that I’m, you know,  _ sitting right here, _ ” Sango said, her tone laced with annoyance and jealousy. It was a thorny thing, pricking at her with sharp needles of ugly emotion.

“I had no idea she worked here now or I would have chosen a different place. I’m sorry,” he apologized, sounding sincere and reaching across the table to take one of her hands. Just that light touch sparked a warmth inside her, quelling the nastier thoughts circling her mind. She forced herself to actually look at him and saw the truth in his earnest gaze.

“Okay,” she said, releasing a breath.

And everything was fine, at least until Shima returned, because when she did all of the annoyance Sango had tamped down rushed back in a flood. Once again, the waitress proceeded to ignore her existence, even setting her drinks down in front of Miroku so that he had to hand them over to her. Which was rude but tolerable. The final straw came when Shima asked for Sango’s order while still leaning in towards Miroku, her body almost blocking Sango’s view of him.

“It would be nice if you could stop ogling him and look at me when you’re talking to me,” she finally said, the edge to her voice sharp enough to cut glass. Miroku, who had been wearing his polite smile, looked over at her; all the good humor drained from his face at whatever he saw in her expression.

Shima slowly turned towards her and the look on her face made Sango’s blood boil, as if she was someone of no consequence. Or something she might find on the bottom of her shoe. 

“Sorry, he’s just so much nicer to look at than you,” she said, hiding a girlish giggle behind a hand.

Oh, she did  _ not. _

“Shima, you’re making  _ my date _ uncomfortable. You need to stop,” Miroku said, speaking up for the first time and sounding annoyed. It soothed something inside of Sango, but the petty part of her wondered why he hadn’t said anything sooner.

“Fine,” Shima said venomously as she stared into Sango’s eyes. “But don't get too attached. He'll drop you like a rock the moment you put out or he gets bored. You're not special."

Shock blanked Sango’s mind for a second at this girl’s sheer audacity. Then irritation surged. “Bitter isn't a good look on you. The fact that he hasn’t responded to any of your advances should tell you that he doesn’t want you. Now run along and get someone else to wait on us.”

Shima made a nasty face. “And why would I do that?”

Sango stood in response. She had a couple inches on the other girl and used it to her advantage, staring her down and stepping close. “Then I’ll go find your manager and you can consider yourself fired. But you will  _ not _ be serving us. You’ve been drooling over him this entire time and it’s making me lose my appetite. I’m sorry it didn’t work out between you two, but for the record? He’s  _ mine _ now, and it’s going to stay that way.”

Shima’s face twisted in rage even as her eyes brimmed with unshed tears. Sango returned her gaze coolly. Finally, the other girl turned on her heel in a huff, hopefully to switch tables with someone else. Turning her gaze away from Shima’s retreating form, Sango sat back down and looked across the table at Miroku. Surprise was written on his face and his eyes were hot as they met her own. The words she’d just said caught up to her and she blushed. She had called him hers, even though that technically wasn’t true. Not yet. No official titles had been assigned to their relationship. 

Miroku released a breath, clearly relieved. 

"Was she always like this?" Sango asked, hoping to distract him from her little slip of the tongue, and also because she was genuinely curious.

He sighed. "Yeah, she was sweet but incredibly clingy, dependent, and...immature."

"That's one word for it," Sango snorted.

“So. I’m yours, huh?” he said, smirking a bit. 

Damn it. She should have known he wasn't going to let that go.

“I...may have gotten a little carried away,” she mumbled back, averting her gaze as her cheeks heated further.

“I didn’t realize you were so possessive. Not gonna lie, I kind of like it,” he teased, winking at her and obviously trying to lighten the mood. It worked, but only slightly. Truthfully, she was still trying to wrap her brain around what had just happened. Being confronted by your date’s ex at dinner hadn’t exactly been on her list of expectations for the night. Nor was telling off said ex in front of her date. Gah.

“I guess I got angry. I know we’re not actually... _ together, _ ” she said, embarrassed.

“We could be,” he replied, smiling crookedly. “If you wanted that.”

Sango’s heart beat an erratic rhythm in her chest at his words as she considered the possibility. Looking into his eyes, she could tell he meant it. Was that what she wanted? _Yes._ _Be honest._ Except she was still irritated with him. So no.

"After that? You're gonna have to try a bit harder."

"You're mad." He sounded unsurprised.

"I am...and I know I’m probably being unreasonable. I know everyone has a past, I just didn't expect that past to show up at dinner with us. But I’m mostly mad you didn’t speak up against her sooner,” Sango replied, unable to mask her disappointment.

“Ah. I didn’t think it was worth causing a scene; not until she insulted you, that is. But I’m sorry if my silence hurt you,” Miroku said after a long pause, scratching the back of his head and looking almost sheepish. 

As she considered his words she reluctantly admitted to herself that he had a point. And while it would have been satisfying for him to have said something sooner, Shima hadn’t actually done anything outright disrespectful to her. Not until the other girl had thrown some serious shade her way with that nasty remark, after which Miroku had stepped in.

“I...hadn’t considered that. I’m the one who should be sorry,” Sango said, biting her lip and feeling foolish.

“Don’t worry about it. And what she said? None of that is true, not when it comes to you. You’re a special woman to me, Sango.”

And just like that, with only a few simple words, he sent her heart racing again. It was impossible to remain unaffected at such a straightforward yet casual declaration, so she didn’t bother trying to hide her blush. Although she couldn’t fight against her very physical reactions to him, she tried to regain control with her words.

“You really are a smooth talker.”

“What can I say? You bring it out of me,” he winked, giving her a smile that was so contagious she couldn’t help but to return it.

The rest of the date passed without further incident, the conversation flowing effortlessly between them, and Miroku occasionally touching her hand or throwing her that smile that gave her butterflies. He always seemed to know when he got a reaction from her despite her best attempts to hide it, which was slightly annoying. He was far too good at reading people. The evening was over before she knew it and Sango found herself wishing it could go on just a little longer. After paying, he walked her to her car and as she stood there she held her breath, wondering if he was going to try to go for a kiss on the first date. And wondering if she would let him.

But he didn’t, instead opting to brush his fingers against her cheek before taking her hand and giving it a squeeze, his eyes tender while his mouth turned up into a playful smile. Somehow that was even more intimate.

“So, still a no on the movie?”

“Maybe next time,” Sango said, smiling in spite of herself at his attempt. And not the least bit because part of her wanted to say ‘yes’ instead of ‘no.’ She gave his hand a squeeze back.

“Next time?” He grinned, clearly pleased. “Looks like I managed to save the date, then.”

Sango laughed softly. “You did. I had a really good time, despite...well…”

“My ex showing up as our server?”

“Yeah, that. And I didn’t exactly handle it in the best way, either,” Sango admitted, still a little embarrassed.

“Hmm, I don’t know about that. I liked seeing that possessive side of you, personally,” he smirked, and she shook her head at him, lips twitching as she fought a smile.

They were quiet for a long moment, neither of them quite wanting to say goodbye, before Sango finally pulled her hand from his. “Well, I should probably get going. Goodbye, Miroku.”

And then, before she could lose her nerve, she leaned up to brush a quick kiss against his cheek. Catching a glimpse of his startled expression, she turned away and got into her car, biting her lip to hide her smile. He grinned at her as she drove off, and she giggled, feeling like she was floating on a cloud.

That feeling stayed with her as she drove home, up until there was a sudden loud  _ pop _ and her car gave a lurching jump. In the next moment there was the unmistakable thumping sound of a flat tire rotating over asphalt, her car beginning to vibrate a little bit at the jarring motion. Cursing, Sango pulled over to the side of the road and turned off the ignition. She groaned. It figured that after such a great evening something bad would happen.  _ And _ it was on a lesser traveled road, so she doubted she would be able to get anyone to stop and assist her. 

Because she was going to have to put on her spare tire; she just knew it. And it wasn’t that Sango had never changed a flat tire, it was just...she didn’t remember  _ how.  _ It had been so long since her father had shown her when she was in her late teens. 

“Dammit,” she muttered, getting out of the car to assess the damage. It had been the tire on her back passenger side, and it sagged against the road, looking rather sad. And completely undriveable. Ugh.

She could attempt to change it herself; after all Google was only a few taps of her fingertips away. But she wasn’t sure she trusted herself to do a good job, especially when night had fallen and the road was so poorly lit. No, she needed someone who knew what they were doing. Who knew their way around cars. Like say...a mechanic.

Like Miroku.

Sighing, she called him. He picked up on the second ring.

"Miss me already?" he teased playfully.

"I...I need your help."

Immediately, his tone sobered. "What's wrong?"

"This is going to sound really stupid, but...my back tire blew out and I have a spare but I-- I don't remember how to change a tire. And I thought...well, you’re a mechanic..."

“Ah. Yeah, I’ll come and do it for you. Where you at?”

Relieved that he had agreed so readily, and without poking fun at her about it, Sango rattled off the road she was on. He told her he would be there soon and to hang tight. Leaning against her car, she killed time by texting Kagome, who informed her that she would be out all night with Inuyasha. The miko was  _ thrilled _ that Sango's date with Miroku had gone so well (aside from the one hiccup) but expressed sympathy over Sango's sudden bad luck with her car. Kagome also made sure Sango knew that she would be demanding  _ all  _ the details tomorrow. 

It was a funny turn of events, really. Much like Kagome’s first date with Inuyasha, where her car had broken down and he'd fixed it for her, Sango was now in a similar situation, depending on Miroku for help with her car after their own first date. She couldn’t help but wonder if it would end the same way Kagome’s had...and was surprised at how much she wanted it to, despite having told him no instead of yes.

Eventually he arrived, slowing down and pulling over to the side of the road behind her car, leaving on his headlights to provide a source of illumination. Getting out of his car, he wore the hint of a smile as he approached her, looking completely unbothered at having been called on to provide manual labor for her.

"I'm sorry for making you come all the way out here," she said, apologizing anyways.

"It's no big deal. Besides, I'll always come to the rescue if  _ you're _ my damsel in distress." He winked, waving off her apology

She rolled her eyes even as she smiled. “Very sweet, but very lame.”

“So lame it got you to smile,” he pointed out.

"True. Um, do you think I could come by your auto shop tomorrow and get a new tire?" she asked, biting her lip. "I...don't really know what to look for, and I assume you do, since you’re a mechanic."

"Of course."

"How much would it be, do you think?"

“Normally? 15,500 yen. But for you? Free of charge.”

Sango stared at him, eyes widening a bit. " _ Free?? _ I...I don't know if I can accept that. Is that really okay? You won't get in trouble?"

Miroku laughed. "Listen, after Inuyasha fixed the absolute wreck that was Kagome’s car  _ free of charge,  _ he really has no room to complain about a single tire. Not after the thousands and thousands of yen worth of parts he basically wrote off for the sake of your friend."

"That's...that's true, I suppose," she conceded. Although he made a solid case, Sango still wasn't totally convinced that she could accept something like that at no cost.

"Or, if you insist, you could pay me in a different way," Miroku continued, his eyes darkening as his voice took on a suggestive tone and he stepped closer.

All Sango’s good will towards him vanished at that, and she flushed as she glared at him. “I-- I can’t believe you would even think to suggest something like that!”

Miroku chuckled at her reaction, a slow grin spreading across his face. "Sango, you dirty, dirty girl. I was thinking of something a little more innocent."

“Wh-what? I am not!”

“Just what were you thinking of then, hmm?” he teased, taking another step towards her until he was close enough to touch.

“Shut up! What was I supposed to think when you said it like that?”

"Guess you're not such a good girl, are you?"

"Keep talking and I'll brain you with the car jack in my trunk," Sango warned, fighting the embarrassment threatening to engulf her. Miroku had a particular talent for annoying and flustering her with only a few words, always able to turn the tables on her so damn easily. It was maddening.

"You're not going to ask what I really meant, then?" he prodded, still smirking.

"Fine. What did you really mean, then?" Sango asked through clenched teeth.

"A kiss."

All her annoyance melted away into surprise at his simple answer and for a moment she said nothing. And then suddenly blushed as she imagined it, her heart rate speeding up. Some secret part of her cheered at the excuse to do what she had been wanting to do all evening. Still, she couldn’t let herself give in to him  _ too _ easily.

"I...I already gave you one, earlier."

"As cute as that was, I mean a real kiss. Right here." Miroku tapped his lips with a finger, drawing her gaze to his mouth.

A mouth that she suddenly wanted to know exactly how it would feel slanted over her own. Almost reflexively, she licked her lips and she didn’t miss the way his eyes seemed to burn hotter at the action. His reaction satisfied something inside of her. She tried to hide it, crossing her arms with an unimpressed look on her face.

“Seriously?”

“You were the one who insisted on a form of payment,” he returned.

She  _ had _ walked right into that one. And truthfully, she wanted to kiss him.

“Okay,” she agreed, her voice coming out steady despite the sudden storm of butterflies in her belly. Her skin felt warm as she flushed all over, a different kind of heat stirring low in response to the steamy direction her thoughts had taken. All from imagining a  _ kiss. _

Miroku gave a satisfied smile, leaning in as he reached for her. She placed a hand on his chest to stop him and pushed, shaking her head.

“Not so fast, pretty boy,” she said, letting out a giggle at his disappointed look. “Change my tire first, and then...and then I’ll do it.”

"Fair enough," he said, his smile returning as he turned his attention to her car to assess the damage. Squatting down next to the tire in question, he let out a low whistle. "Damn, you really did a number on this."

"I don't know what happened."

"Probably ran over something. I'll know more in a few minutes," he replied, standing. And then undid the top few buttons on his shirt before removing it in one fluid motion, causing the fabric of the white wife-beater he wore beneath it to ride up, exposing his very toned, very nice stomach for a few seconds. And Sango stared, her mouth going dry. Miroku was attractive, but she’d had time to get used to his face. His body, on the other hand…

"Wh-what are you doing?" she sputtered, trying to hide just how much she liked it.

"This is one of the few nicer shirts I own. I'm not about to get it dirty." His lips curved into a knowing smirk as he set his dress shirt to the side. "Like what you see?”

She looked away, blushing. "Oh, shut up. I'm not blind."

He laughed. "Cute. Okay, time to get to it."

Muttering under her breath about how unfair it was that he was so observant, Sango popped her trunk and retrieved the spare tire along with the car jack and all the other assorted tools. She handed them off to Miroku, who thanked her then asked her to apply the emergency brake to be on the safe side, in case her car decided to start rolling. She did so, half expecting to see him staring at her ass as she stood up from leaning inside the car to reach it. But he wasn’t, in full work-mode now as he set to...doing whatever it was he was doing. She wasn’t entirely sure.

He had removed the hubcap and was in the process of loosening the lug nuts. That much she remembered. Stepping close, she squatted down next to him to observe, being careful of her dress. Sparing her a quick smile, Miroku kept at it. As he began to set up the car jack to raise the vehicle, she found herself looking more at him than at what he was doing. His arms were bare and despite the semi darkness she couldn’t help but to notice or appreciate how corded with muscle they were. Or wonder how it might feel to have those arms wrapped around her.

He said something and she blinked.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Hold onto these for me, will you?” he repeated, doing nothing to disguise his amused smirk. She had been caught. She huffed, holding her hand out and he dropped the lug nuts into her palm, his fingers brushing against hers at the contact.

He focused on her car again, and as much as she tried to pay attention, her mind and gaze both kept returning to him. Sango had always considered herself level-headed, but Miroku did something to her that made her head spin. It was as irritating as it was addictive. Irritating because she didn’t know how to stop it, and addictive because the way he made her feel-- like she was the most alluring woman in the world-- was incredible. The entire time he worked they chatted lightly, Miroku stopping to explain what he was doing occasionally for her benefit.

“In case this happens again and I’m not able to come to the rescue,” he’d said jokingly, making her laugh.

It turned out her old tire had a couple of nails in it, possibly from a construction site she had driven by earlier. Sango sighed, shaking her head at her bad luck and cursing the workers for being so careless to let debris like that drift to the main road where it could cause problems for unsuspecting drivers. Miroku, on the other hand, had expressed his gratitude for the workers’ carelessness, because they had allowed him this rare opportunity. Sango rolled her eyes.

Eventually, her spare was on and he took the lug nuts back from her, screwing them on by hand before lowering her vehicle with the jack. Once that was done he asked her to hand him the wrench so he could properly tighten the lug nuts. Sango accidentally grabbed the wrong tool and caught herself just as she was about to hand it off to him. Cursing as he laughed, she picked up the correct tool.

“Distracted by my prowess?” he teased.

Sango hit him with the wrench and he just grinned.

“Is that any way to treat the guy who’s helping you out?”

“That doesn’t give you a free pass to make fun of me,” she returned.

"Oh, but it does. In fact, it's an unspoken rule that all boyfriends must tease their girlfriends. Sorry--  _ future _ girlfriend."

Despite her annoyance there was also a sense of warmth that blossomed inside of her at his words. And despite the part of her that was telling her this was too fast...she didn’t care. Maybe it had only been one date, but she had known him for a month, talking and growing closer to him that entire time. Sango came to a decision.

"No."

"No?" He stopped for a second to look at her, eyebrows raised.

"I mean...it's not ‘future girlfriend’ anymore. Just 'girlfriend'," Sango told him, blushing.

Surprise flashed across his face before being quickly replaced with a delighted grin. "Good to know. I'll be sure to update it in my phone."

Sango laughed, smiling back. "To remove the 'future' part?"

"No, the girlfriend part."

"What??"

"I'll be replacing it with 'wife', now, of course. That’s the next goal."

Sango rolled her eyes, standing. “I don’t know why I didn’t see that one coming. You’re too much.”

“But you love me.”

“Just finish changing my tire, would you?”

Miroku chuckled and did just that, finishing up the rest of it quickly. Once it was done and everything had been packed away back into her trunk, he walked up to where she was leaning against her car, stopping to stand in front of her.

“I think I’d like to collect my payment now,” he said, his playful tone belied by his expression, indigo eyes becoming hooded.

Sango’s heart started to pound as she looked up at him. She swallowed, nodding. “Right, of course.”

Placing her hands on his shoulders, she leaned up and kissed him. His lips were warm and soft and oh so inviting. After a few seconds of hesitation, she pressed herself closer to him, and he welcomed it, his mouth moving against hers slowly and deliberately. As if he didn’t want to be too demanding, turning it into something more sensuous instead. It just made her crave the taste of him more and more. She sighed in bliss, a small sound escaping her as his arms came around her.

When they broke apart briefly, his hot breath fanned against her lips and she leaned in, capturing his mouth with hers again, completely unable to help herself. Her arms locked around his neck, one of her hands burying itself into his hair. She didn’t miss the satisfied chuckle that rumbled in his chest at her eagerness, but she didn’t care. One of his hands stroked her shoulder before moving up to her neck, where he cradled her head, his other hand tracing patterns up and down her back.

Sango felt completely intoxicated.

This time when they pulled away for a breath, Miroku only lasted a second before he leaned in, giving her another quick kiss, as if he couldn’t resist tasting her again. Which led to another, and another, each one longer and more heated than the last. The hand at her back began to wander, stopping just short of groping her ass. And as shameless as it was, Sango wanted him to touch her.  _ Everywhere _ . The heat that had been banking low in her belly all evening roared to life with a vengeance and she felt like she was going to burn up if he didn’t do something about it. 

“Are you going to slap me if I touch?” he teasingly asked against her lips.

“I’m going to slap you if you don’t,” she breathed back, all his kisses making her bold. “Just touch me.”

“As my lady wishes.”

In the next moment his hand was cupping her ass, stroking and kneading, as he pulled her flush against him. Molding her body against his and letting her feel just how affected he was, too. How hard his cock was for her. Rather than scaring her off, it just made her more aroused. The logical part of her whispered that they were still on the side of the road, this was their first date, they were moving too fast...but somehow that didn’t seem too important anymore. Miroku just made her want to let go of all her rationality.

Instead of pushing him away like she should, Sango hooked a leg around one of his, causing him to inhale sharply. Riding high on her confidence and utter need, she rolled her hips against him, letting out a tiny gasp at the feel of his hard length rubbing against her core. Liquid heat rushed through her, making her feel lightheaded. 

With a groan, Miroku pushed her back against the car as he kissed her, the hand at her ass giving another squeeze before inching down to slip beneath the skirt of her dress. His palm stroked along the skin of her naked thigh, coming to a stop at the hem of her panties, thumb tracing the elastic line. Sango shivered in need, feeling a pressure beginning to mount between her legs that only Miroku could satisfy.

“Please,” she whispered.

Miroku’s hand ghosted over the crotch of her panties before taking hold of the waistband and deftly pulling them down, trailing kisses over her skin the whole time. From her lips, to her chin, jaw, then neck, where he began to focus his attention. Sango’s head fell back to allow his mouth better access and she felt him smirk against her throat as he nipped and kissed the skin there. It was heaven.

“Please what?” he murmured into her ear, the hand beneath her dress running along her pelvis then traveling lower, fingertips lightly brushing through the short curls of her mound. Her breathing quickened in anticipation.

“Are you...going to make me beg for it?” she managed, annoyed but aroused out of her mind.

“Maybe. I kinda want to hear it,” he said mischievously. “Would you?”

“Only if I get to make you beg, too,” Sango panted, rolling her hips against him again in silent demand. Rubbing herself against him helped to ease the building pressure for a moment and she shuddered, letting out a gasp.

“Deal,” he groaned. “Now tell me-- please what?”

“Touch me, Miroku.  _ Please. _ Touch me.”

“Good girl,” he whispered, and hearing that excited something inside of her, turning her on more than she thought possible. 

Then all thoughts scattered as his hand slipped lower, fingers finally stroking her glistening folds. A moan passed her lips as he brushed against her clit, and he hissed out a breath as he felt just how wet she was. Which was honestly all his fault for being the way he was.

“You want me to touch you here?” he prompted, voice husky, tracing the lines of her labia.

“No...my--my…ahh...”

Miroku teased her at first, sliding his fingers up and down her pussy in deliberate motions, avoiding her bundle of nerves and working her up more and more for it. Her breathing was as erratic as her heartbeat by the time his fingers finally stroked at her clit in firm, taut circles. He lightly pinched her nub and Sango’s body jolted at the sensation, making her shake and cry out. Her hands moved to his shoulders, holding onto him, fingers digging into his arms as he kept playing with her. 

“You mean here?” 

“Aah! M-Miroku... _ yes. Please.” _

Using the wetness of her arousal as a lubricant, he drew short circles over her bundle of nerves, going faster with each orbit, and just when she thought she might lose her mind from the building ecstasy, he eased up. Rubbing slowly, then flicking faster, until she was panting from his attentions. Whimpers formed in the back of her throat and she bit her lip, trying to keep the embarrassing sounds from escaping.

As if he could sense it, Miroku paused, raising his head from her neck to look into her eyes. “Let me hear it, Sango.”

And then he started touching her again, not gentle this time but hard, demanding. Sango felt dazed, her eyes almost rolling back as he began to toy with her clit mercilessly. The pleasure crashed into her in a wave that threatened to carry her away. She was completely helpless against him, feeling something inside her curling and tightening.

“Ah! Fuck! Mmm...ahh…!!”

“That’s it. Good girl. Don’t hold back,” Miroku encouraged, a finger slipping inside of her wet heat while his thumb continued rubbing and circling her clit in quick strokes. When he added a second finger she cried out again. It might had been the the word ‘yes’ or the word ‘fuck’, she wasn’t sure. She moaned and whimpered incoherently, clinging to him, unable to look away from his eyes. Eyes that burned for her, the desire in them reflected in the way he was making her feel.

Fuck. God. It felt so good. And there was that phrase again. She didn’t know why she liked it so much, but when he called her a good girl it turned her on beyond all reason. Almost reflexively, her hips started moving against him urgently, and he increased the pace, rubbing her clit harder and fingering her faster. She rode his hand, letting him fuck her with his fingers, so close to coming apart.

“I--I...Ah!! Please, I’m gonna...ahhh!” 

“Be a good girl and cum for me, Sango,” Miroku said in a low voice. He curled his fingers inside of her and twitched them in a ‘come hither’ motion as he pressed deliberately against her nub. 

And in seconds Sango did, almost sobbing his name as she gasped and shuddered at the force of her climax, eyes rolling back from the euphoria. Miroku didn’t stop, wringing every last drop of pleasure from her while she moaned, her hips still jerking against him as she came. Finally, the ecstasy ebbed and left her panting. Miroku slowly removed his hand from between her legs, pulling her panties back up, and then casually licked his fingers clean as she watched, the sight arousing something inside of her all over again. 

She closed her eyes and swallowed, waiting for the world to stop spinning. Miroku pressed a light kiss onto her forehead while she tried to catch her breath. As the high of her release faded, the reality of what they had just done, and  _ where _ they had just done it, set in and she felt mild horror and panic begin to take hold.

“Oh...oh my God,” she whispered, eyes opening. Her heart rate sped up again, but this time for a completely different reason. 

Miroku looked at her carefully, and she could see him considering a flippant line before catching something in her expression that made him think better of it. Her sudden doubt must have been obvious.

“You’re not having second thoughts, are you?” he asked, his voice carefully neutral.

“No. I...I just…” Sango looked away as her cheeks burned, the rest of her words almost a mumble. “I can’t believe I...on the first date. God, this isn’t like me at all. I just got so caught up in you, and…”

Now that the moment had passed she was almost ashamed of herself.

By letting him have his way with her, even if only a little, Sango felt like she had become just like every other girl who let only a few sweet words and kisses sway them into giving in to him. Even if she was his girlfriend now. Even if it was what she’d secretly wanted all along. She had never gotten so caught up in the moment with someone else, before. She’d thought she was made of sterner stuff than that, but she hadn’t factored being in love with him into the equation, or just how talented his lips and hands were. 

Miroku brushed one of those hands against her cheek before running his fingertips down her arm to take her own hand. He entwined his fingers with hers and the gesture steadied her, calming her heart, although the embarrassment remained. 

“Because I’m so charming?” he gently teased.

Well, as long as she was humiliating herself, might as well get it all out in the open.

“Because I  _ love _ you. I’m in love with you, you idiot,” she said, mustering up the courage to look him in the eyes as she confessed how she actually felt about him. “I wouldn’t let just anyone do that!”

Miroku stared at her, his expression stunned before his astonishment slowly transformed into a wide grin. "Perfect."

"I--  _ what?? _ "

“You know...I said I love you a little bit, but the truth is I want so much more than just a little bit of you, Sango. I want it all, because you’ve obsessed me.”

“Wh-what?” Her mouth fell open in shock as she stared at him. She couldn’t help but notice that the usual humor in his eyes was gone, replaced with something far more intense, and she almost held her breath at it.

“Sango, you must know I’m hopelessly in love with you, too. You’re the first person I want to talk to every day...and I’ve never texted as much with someone as I have with you, or even  _ wanted _ to, for that matter. You're smart, funny, beautiful. Strong, but with an incredibly adorable side." He paused for a moment. "I’ve never had food or flowers delivered to any other girl before, you know.”

“I...I…” Sango tried, lips parting but words failing her as shock and pure elation blanketed her mind.  _ He loves me too. _ And he had said it so...easily. 

“I think about you all the time, talk about you all the time,” he continued, “thinking maybe that will help diminish how much I feel about you, but instead it keeps growing. The more I get of you, the more I want.”

The words he was saying were all the right words, and despite all the misgivings about the whole situation still circling in her mind, she couldn’t deny how happy they made her. She gave a small, hesitant smile, wanting to respond but unable to find the words to properly articulate how she was feeling. That, along with all the other emotions swamping her, stole her ability to speak for a moment. It was a little overwhelming. Miroku waited patiently, staying silent as she worked her way through them and found her bearings.

“That’s a lot,” she finally said, “but...that also makes me really happy.”

“Oh, I plan to make you happy in  _ every _ way...and it looks like I’m already off to a good start,” Miroku replied with a suggestive wink, returning her smile.

A fresh wave of embarrassment gripped her and Sango blushed, pushing him away harder than perhaps necessary. “Can you not?”

Miroku let out a surprised laugh. “Feeling shy now?”

“So what if I am?”

“I’m sorry. You’re right. We can take the rest slower if--”

Just then Miroku’s phone buzzed, interrupting them. Pulling it from his back pocket, he read the new message as Sango looked on curiously. He sighed.

“What is it?”

“Inuyasha just told me to find somewhere else to crash tonight because he and Kagome are, and I quote, ‘taking the apartment and we don’t need a damn pervert like you listening in. Things are gonna get loud,’” Miroku replied, reading the text aloud.

“Oh, you’re roommates with Inuyasha?” Sango asked, although it actually made a lot of sense. Particularly the part where Kagome had tried to set her up with Miroku. If she and Miroku hit it off, then it would just be a swapping of roommates, Inuyasha trading out Miroku for Kagome.

“Yep.”

“Do you often listen in when they...ah…”

“Have sex? I try not to, honestly. I adore both of them but there’s some things you just don’t need to know about your friends. Also, I may have teased Inuyasha one morning after a particularly...rowdy session between him and Kagome,” Miroku answered, grinning unrepentantly. 

Sango laughed in spite of herself. “So I guess you can’t go home tonight, huh?”

“Guess not.”

She bit her lip, thinking. She could get back into her car and they could go their separate ways for the night, meeting again tomorrow at the auto shop for her tire. Miroku wouldn’t complain, she knew. Or...

“What a shame. If only you had a place to go. Like maybe your girlfriend’s apartment,” she said, trying not to sound as nervous as she felt.

Miroku looked at her closely, his expression turning hopeful. “Change your mind on that movie?”

Swallowing her shyness, Sango nodded and gave a slight shrug. “I guess I did. But only a movie. You’ll be sleeping on the couch.”

“No complaints here.” Miroku did nothing to hide his grin.

Sango rolled her eyes at his enthusiasm, already wondering if this was a mistake. “You know my address. Meet me there?”

“Nothing could keep me away.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second half of the chapter is very NSFW! I had a lot of fun writing this fluffy and smutty piece for one of my dearest friends. As always, comments are much appreciated-- I live for the feedback. Enjoy!

The entire drive back to her apartment, Sango’s mind was spinning. Racing. She was still embarrassed at just how...easily she had let Miroku touch her. No, not _let._ She had ordered him. Begged him, even. It was...totally not like her at all. She had standards, and fooling around with someone on the first date went against all of those. She wasn’t a virgin but she wasn’t exactly _experienced_ either. Intimacy meant vulnerability, and she didn’t like being that vulnerable with someone until she…

Until she felt so secure and comfortable with them that sharing that part of herself was almost natural. Until she was in love with them. 

Like she was with Miroku.

And he loved her, too, right? It may have been their first date, but it wasn’t like he was a _stranger._ They had been talking constantly for a little over a month now. Growing closer. As much as it surprised her (and even concerned her a little), she had fallen for him hard and fast. Right from the beginning, they had clicked almost instantaneously, and while she had tried to brush it (and him) off, gradually it had somehow become _more._ Trying to convince herself otherwise would just be deluding herself, and she liked to consider herself a realistic person.

The feelings had been there for a while, they just hadn’t been spoken into existence until tonight. Nothing official had been declared until tonight. And for some reason, when he had kissed her she just...hadn’t been able to help herself, and all reason had slipped away. Maybe because she had wanted it so much for what felt like so long. Everything she had kept carefully buried beneath the surface had risen up at his touch.

So maybe she was just overthinking all of this. 

Sango parked her car and got out, walking up to her apartment complex with Miroku not too far behind. For his part, he said nothing more about what had occurred between them. He didn’t even try to take her hand, as if sensing her need for distance, which she appreciated. 

“So what movie are we watching?” he asked casually as they rode the elevator up to her floor.

“I don’t know. I didn’t really think about it.”

“Oh? Then what were you thinking about on the drive over, then?”

“Nothing,” she answered a little too quickly.

His look told her he knew otherwise, but again he didn’t press her on it. Instead, he shrugged, remaining silent as she approached her unit and unlocked the door.

“Um...I’m sorry if it’s a bit messy. I wasn’t planning on having anyone over,” Sango apologized reflexively. Honestly, it didn’t look too bad, aside from some blankets and pillows askew on the couch and a couple soda cans that hadn’t been thrown away.

“Hey, I have no complaints here,” Miroku said.

No, Sango didn’t think he would. He was probably thrilled to have been invited at all, and no doubt had hopes for even more happening between them. And while she couldn’t deny part of her wanted that as well...she felt herself clam up at the thought. She had given away too much of herself too soon. At this rate, Miroku would think she was just like every other girl that had instantly melted at his feet, despite her initial resistance. And she wasn’t.

She _wasn’t._

They were going to watch a movie and that was _it._

“Make yourself at home,” she said, removing her shoes and placing them by the door before walking further in and setting down her purse and car keys. She went to the fridge to grab herself a drink, at first reaching for a soda and then deciding on a Truly instead. Alcohol might not be the best idea but it would help to calm her sudden nerves. “Do you want anything to drink?” she called over to Miroku, who had already removed his own shoes and settled himself onto the couch. 

“A beer, if you have any,” he called back.

“Um, is a Truly okay?”

Miroku laughed. “Water is fine.”

“What, will drinking something more fruity offend your manly sensibilities? Too girly for you?” Sango taunted, grabbing a water then straightening and closing the fridge.

“Very funny. I’m secure enough in my masculinity to drink fruity things as long as they taste good.”

“So now you’re insulting my taste in drinks.”

“We all have our faults.”

Sango threw the bottle of water at him and he dodged it with a grin.

“Feisty,” he commented, picking it up. 

“Shut up,” she said, although the words held no heat. She plopped down onto the other end of the couch, being careful to make sure there was plenty of space between the two of them. Miroku raised his eyebrows, looking pointedly at the gap between them, then back at her, but wisely kept his mouth shut. Which was good, because she was feeling rather prickly about the whole thing. Instead of commenting on his silent message, she picked up the remote and turned on the TV, opening Netflix.

Tonight they would watch a movie, and then afterwards she would go to sleep in her room and he would take the couch. Maybe she would even give him a goodnight kiss if she wasn’t still too overcome with mortification over her own earlier behavior. But that was the only other thing he was going to get out of her tonight. And while he would certainly welcome more, she remembered what he’d told her before they'd been interrupted by Inuyasha’s text. _We can take the rest slow,_ he’d said. She hoped he meant that, because that’s exactly what she intended to do.

“Any movie preferences?” she asked, breaking the strained silence. She wondered if she was the only one feeling awkward.

“I’m not too picky,” Miroku shrugged. “I’m down for anything you want to watch.”

“That’s not helpful.”

“I will love anything you pick.”

“Okay,” Sango shrugged back at him, her mind turning. She could pick a chick flick just because, and make him sit through it. But then that ran the possibility of him teasing her about every romantic and intimate scene. Something suspenseful might be a good choice, but then he might make fun of her for getting too excited at a plot twist, or she might forget herself and grab onto him, thus breaking her resolve to maintain distance between them for the rest of the evening. What was safe, then?

Ah, yes. Sango exited out of Netflix, ignoring Miroku’s curious look, and selected Disney+ instead.

“I hope you like The Little Mermaid,” she said casually.

“I pictured you as more of a Mulan girl,” he returned without missing a beat

“That...that one is actually my favorite,” she admitted, because dammit he was right.

“I knew it.”

Sango rolled her eyes. “You act like you have me all figured out.”

“Maybe not _all._ But yeah, I think I do to an extent.” Miroku’s own indigo eyes glimmered as he spoke.

Sango swallowed, her heart rate kicking up. The way he was looking at her so intently, with that small smile playing across his lips, was dangerous. She grabbed a pillow and shoved it at him, frowning. “Don’t let one good guess go to your head.”

“Oh, it’s far too late for that,” Miroku laughed, grabbing the pillow from her. “You want me to keep going?”

“I want you to shut up.”

He snickered, and she turned on the movie.

Sango knew that now was probably the moment where they were supposed to cuddle, leaning into each other and basking in the warm fuzzies doing so would give her. But she already felt so awkward that there was absolutely no way she could see that happening tonight. Maybe next time. And it wasn’t Miroku’s fault, as much as she wanted to blame him. It wasn’t fair to him that she was withdrawing, but at the same time...she couldn’t help it. She would get over it eventually, but right now...it was hard to face him. While she didn’t exactly regret what they had done earlier, it was still embarrassing for her.

The movie played and she cracked open her Truly, taking a few large gulps. She considered just downing the whole thing, but that would have probably gotten her some looks from Miroku. No need to make her nervousness any more obvious than it already was. But if Miroku noticed (and Sango was sure he did) he didn’t comment on it, instead making casual conversation with her about the movie. 

As they debated Ariel’s decision to trade her voice to walk on land and be with Prince Eric, Sango felt herself gradually relaxing again in his company. Miroku argued that Ariel had given up a part of herself she loved just to chase a man. Sango pointed out it was about more than that; Ariel had always been fascinated by humans and everything about them, and had always wanted to be a part of their world-- even before she met Prince Eric. Miroku smiled at her, conceding her point with a wink. It left her to wonder if he'd just been playing devil's advocate, with the goal of getting her out of her head. Regardless, it worked.

And then the Kiss The Girl scene came on, and suddenly Sango was wondering why she'd thought this would be a safe choice. As Sebastian and all the other creatures began to sing about how Prince Eric needed to just _kiss the girl_ , Sango blushed, fidgeting with her hands. She felt Miroku glance over at her, his eyes tracing the profile of her face. She held her breath, waiting for him to lean in and kiss her.

But he didn’t. And then the scene ended, leaving her all wound up again. She chanced a glance over at him and he smiled back at her, although it might have been more accurate to call it a smirk. 

“What? Waiting for me to kiss you?” Miroku teased.

“I should have put on Mulan instead,” Sango mumbled, turning away, her face red. He chuckled but mercifully let the subject drop. In fact, he had been rather gentlemanly the whole time; she had half expected him to try and make another move at some point. But he never did, remaining respectful of her boundaries. The movie ended and as the credits played she decided to make her escape.

“Well, I think I’m going to head to bed now. I’ll get some better pillows and blankets for you first, though,” she said in a rush as she stood. Miroku reached out and gently grabbed onto her wrist, stopping her.

“Do I get a goodnight kiss first?” he asked, staring up at her, his expression light and playful. “Please don’t say no.”

Sango felt something inside of her give and she gave a hesitant nod, pulling her wrist from his grip despite how much she liked his touch. “I...I suppose. You’ve done a surprisingly good job of behaving yourself.”

Miroku grinned, standing so that now she had to look up at him, suddenly crowding her space and leaving little room between them. If he leaned forward just a bit...his chest would press against her breasts and his legs would brush against hers. Instead of backing away, Sango held her breath and her ground, waiting to see what he would do.

“I _have_ been very good, haven’t I?” Miroku said.

“You have. I know you said we could take the rest slow, but I wasn’t sure if you actually meant it,” Sango admitted. 

Miroku raised his hand to lightly stroke her cheek, the second time he'd touched her since they had arrived back at her place. Heat bloomed inside her from that small gesture. He smiled, leaning in just the smallest bit. “As much as I would love to have all of you right now, something tells me you’re not that kind of girl. And that’s okay. I can wait a little bit longer for the rest.” Miroku winked, and Sango relaxed, feeling a little ridiculous at how anxious she had been for half the movie. 

“I...just need a little bit of time. What I did tonight...I’ve never done that so soon with anyone. And I’m...not exactly as experienced as you.”

“Why, Sango. Are you calling me a slut?” Miroku joked, stepping back to dramatically place a hand over his heart. “I’m hurt and shocked.”

Sango rolled her eyes, shaking her head at his ridiculousness. “You know what I mean.”

“I do. And that’s also okay. I’ll be good and take the couch tonight.” 

“Good.” 

Quickly, she gathered another blanket and a proper pillow for him, handing them off. He took them from her, the whole time watching her with a soft smile.

“There you go,” she said.

“Goodnight, Sango.”

And then quickly, before she realized what was happening, he snagged an arm around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. Just a soft, gentle touching of lips, his mouth lingering over hers for the space of a few heartbeats before pulling away. 

“Goodnight,” Sango breathed back, already wanting to lean back into him. But she didn’t, refusing to allow herself to give in to his charm again. Instead, she stepped back with a small but happy smile. 

And then went to her room, where she tossed and turned for half the night before finally falling asleep, wishing she had another certain body laying next to her. That was when the dreams of him started, so realistic and in such detail that it made her blush upon seeing him the next morning. He was sitting up on the couch when she exited her room, looking as if he hadn’t been awake much longer than her.

Almost as if he could sense it, Miroku greeted her with a knowing look, calling, “Good morning, beautiful. Have nice dreams?”

“Morning. And I don’t remember,” she lied, her cheeks pinking. She hoped to God she hadn't said anything in her sleep.

He looked at her closely, his hair mussed from sleep and slipping free from his low ponytail. It was ridiculously attractive and totally unfair to look that good in the morning. “I see,” he replied with a slow smile. “That’s too bad. I had some very good dreams.”

“That’s nice.”

“You’re not going to ask what they were about?”

“I don’t care.”

“Ouch. I love your brutal honesty.”

“I’m not a morning person.”

“How about a pickup line?”

Sango stopped in the middle of making a pot of coffee and just stared at him. “I guess it’s tradition at this point. Go for it,” she told him. This ought to be good.

Miroku grinned at her, running a hand through his hair. “Hey girl, are you a 90 degree angle? Because you’re looking _right._ ” He winked.

Sango just shook her head, not buying into it. She placed the coffee pot back onto its spot and flipped the switch, turning it on. “Please, I just woke up. I know what I look like in the morning.”

“Sorry, was that not _acute_ pickup line?” Miroku added, obviously not done.

Sango said nothing, just looked at him.

“Honestly, I'm very sorry, I'm just being _obtuse_ at this point,” he continued.

She waited, wondering if he was going to keep going.

“But in all reality, I think we'd be _complementary_ together.”

Sango was silent, crossing her arms. The only sound was the coffee maker gurgling and chuffing as it brewed the beverage that might give her the strength to handle Miroku’s lines. He was on a roll, and not in a good way.

“Just let me supplement that ass,” he finished.

That did it. Sango couldn’t help it, she just burst out laughing. It bubbled up and out until she couldn’t contain it anymore. It was just...so bad. All the _math_ puns, the fact that he had memorized all of those lines and had just _kept going_ despite her total lack of reaction. Then that last line...it was too much. And honestly exactly what she should have expected from him. Finally, she got herself back under control and looked up from where she was leaning against the counter. Miroku was looking at her with a mix of amusement and concern.

“The only thing you’ll be supplementing is my wine addiction to try and get through all of these failing one liners,” she told him, smiling. “You get a 4/10 for that one. Although I’m tempted to give you a higher score because of how much it made me laugh. Wow, that was bad.”

“I got to hear your laughter so I’ll take that as a consolation prize. Also, wine addiction? I thought you were making coffee.” Miroku stood up from the couch to join her at the counter. “And I think I’d like a cup, too, if you don’t mind.”

“So not the point.” Sango rolled her eyes, pouring two cups, one for her and one for him.

There was no mention of what they had done last night, which was just the way she liked it. She would get there eventually, but for the time being she just wanted to have more little moments like these.

****

A little over a week later, Sango found herself on another date with Miroku. It was their third date, which meant it was time to go further. She had never really followed the "third date rule" but in this case...she could make an exception. Honestly, since the beginning she had craved him in _that_ way...but she'd been too wrapped up in her pride at not _giving in_ , unable to let go of her remaining modesty, to let anything more happen. Because Miroku had been right-- Sango wasn’t that type of girl. And she was forever grateful that he had recognized and respected that. 

She had shooed Kagome out of the apartment for the night, which wasn’t a terribly hard feat. Kagome had practically bounced on the balls of her feet from excitement when Sango told her the reason why, and it gave the miko an excuse to spend a night with Inuyasha (not that she needed one, of course). Sango had been keeping Kagome apprised of her new relationship with Miroku, and Kagome was positively over the moon about it. She gushed about how happy she was for Sango, demanding _all_ the details. 

Sango's first date with him had been quite the story, but the second one was much more tame. They had gone mini golfing, something Miroku was surprisingly good at, making Sango start to become more and more competitive as they made their way through the course. In the end, she had reluctantly conceded defeat against him, then promptly challenged him to another round.

Tonight was a simpler affair. Miroku had offered to cook Sango dinner, suggesting they watch a movie while they ate. Curious at his culinary skills, Sango agreed. She had watched him as he moved around in her kitchen, feeling her attraction to him grow. He certainly looked as if he knew what he was doing. One bite told her he _definitely_ knew what he was doing. He was an excellent cook, a fact that just made her want him even more.

Now, sitting on the couch together and watching the movie come to an end, Sango tried to figure out how to make her move. Because it would be up to her. Miroku had kept to his word at going slow, only giving her light touches, holding her hand, and kissing her. Oh, he hadn’t shied away from making suggestive comments-- much to her annoyance and amusement-- but he had kept his hands to himself. Even curled up next to him like she was, with his arm wrapped around her shoulders, his hand didn't wander.

Sango turned the TV off, setting the remote aside, paralyzed by a sudden onset of nerves. Loving him couldn't erase her natural shyness when it came to physical intimacy. She knew what she wanted but she wasn’t exactly the forward type. Not like Miroku. And as much as she appreciated Miroku’s restraint, she almost wished he would slip just a little and give her the opening she needed. But he didn’t. Finally, she gathered up her courage and spoke.

“So. It’s the third date,” she said, trying to keep her voice nonchalant.

“So it is,” Miroku agreed.

“And...you know what that means,” she tried again, her heart beating a wild rhythm in her chest.

“And what does that mean, Sango?” There was definite amusement in his voice now. 

Oh, there was no way he didn’t know what she meant, the damn man was just going to make her say it. Tease it out of her. Well, fine then. Sango’s annoyance overrode her hesitancy and she shifted her position on the couch until she was on her knees, facing him. She leaned in close until her face was mere inches from his. He looked back at her, indigo eyes sparkling as he waited.

“It means, Miroku, that there’s a sale in my bedroom tonight, and all clothes will be 100% off,” she said, pulling on an older line she’d jokingly used with him before. Her cheeks flushed at her audacity. She wasn't joking now, and she knew he could tell by the widening of his eyes and the slow smile that began to spread across his face.

“Why Sango, are you trying to seduce me?” he teased, his breath tickling her lips. “Because I am very willing.”

“I...yes.”

“Are you sure?” he asked, a hand coming up to cradle the side of her face. She unconsciously leaned into it, loving the way that simple touch made her feel. “We can wait longer.”

“I don’t want to wait any longer. I love you and I...I want you,” Sango replied honestly, trying to swallow her shyness. As much as she adored Miroku checking in with her and trying to play the role of the gentleman, she didn’t want that side of him right now. No, she needed the man who changed her tire, kissed her senseless, then made her cry out for him while he got her off.

“As thrilled as I am to hear that--”

Sango closed the distance and kissed him, effectively cutting off the rest of his sentence. Miroku didn’t seem to mind, returning her kiss and deepening it. She pulled away just as his tongue began to explore her mouth, smiling when he tried to tug her right back to him.

“Bedroom,” she told him.

“Protection...I should grab--”

“I have an IUD. It’s fine.”

“Perfect.”

Giving him one last kiss, Sango rose to her feet before he could pull her in again. Buoyed by her confidence, she looked over her shoulder at him as she walked to her room, throwing him a seductive smile. The look of stupefied delight on his face almost made her giggle. Catching the hint, he quickly followed after her, removing his shirt the moment the door to her bedroom closed. Sango paused in her motions, staring appreciatively. His body was perfect, all hard planes and lean muscle, and she suddenly wanted to run her hands all over him. Or maybe her mouth...

“See something you like?” he smirked, eyes darkening with desire.

Her first instinct was to voice a denial, shyness billowing up to consume her. Forcing it back with an effort, Sango stepped forward and smoothed her hands over his skin. Her hesitation was evident in the way her fingers lightly grazed his sides before moving to his stomach. Miroku patiently held still under her inspection, allowing her hands to wander. By the time she reached his hard chest, noting every muscled dip and ridge, her confidence had returned. 

“Maybe,” she said, leaning up to press a kiss against his neck, then his jaw, before finally finding his lips. Miroku gave a small groan and reached for her then, fingers deftly grabbing onto the hem of her shirt as he kissed her hungrily, reluctantly breaking apart from her just long enough to free her of her own clothing.

Then his mouth was back on hers, demanding and hot, tasting her as if he couldn’t get enough. Sango opened her lips to him, offering no resistance and feeling a sense of urgency for him grow inside of her. Yes, _this_ was what she wanted. 

Clutching his shoulders, she melted into him as he slid his palms up and under her breasts, cupping their weight and lightly tracing a thumb over the swell of them. She gasped, the fabric of her bra doing nothing to dull the sensation. Miroku repeated his motions, this time with more pressure, rubbing soft circles over her nipples until they ached in the most pleasurable way. Sango arched into him, unable to help the small moan that escaped.

“You like that?” Miroku's voice was low, and Sango could practically hear the smirk he was wearing.

“Yes,” she breathed, wanting to pay him back. It wasn’t fair for her to be the only one so worked up. Her hands trailed down his stomach, fingertips tracing the waistband of his jeans. His breathing quickened against her lips, and it was her turn to smirk as she grazed her hand over the bulge in his pants. His sharp intake of breath and the slight tensing in his shoulders was a satisfying reaction, encouraging her. She deliberately rubbed her hand over the thick length of him again, stroking harder this time. “Do you like that?” she murmured back.

“Fuck, yes.” Miroku's mouth left her lips to trail kisses down her neck, his hands massaging her breasts. God, his hands, his mouth, his body...everything about him felt so good. His fingers skimmed the edge of her bra, dipping inside to roll the hardened peak of her nipple between a thumb and forefinger. She gave another, louder gasp, her whole body humming with pleasure, and reflexively tightened her grip on his erection. He hissed out a breath against her neck, and she did it again, slowly beginning to move her hand up and down his hard cock. His breathing hitched.

“I’m pretty sure you said something about letting me make you beg, too.” Sango felt drunk off her desire, letting it bolster her confidence. Her fingers worked at unfastening his pants.

“Mmm...I did. Is that your plan?” Miroku's lips brushed past her collarbone. He pressed a kiss over her heart.

“Well that, and I was thinking you might like to know if what Kagome said in that Snapchat video was true,” Sango replied boldly, pulling away and pushing against his chest until he was backed up against the edge of the bed. 

“Am I about to get a demonstration?” he asked, his voice husky.

“You are.”

Miroku looked utterly smitten with her, grinning lecherously. Before she could lose her nerve, Sango dropped to her knees in front of him, pulling down his jeans and boxers in the same motion. His cock stood at attention, large and fully erect from her ministrations, already dripping with precum. She swallowed.

Miroku didn’t say anything but she could feel him watching her; she looked up, wondering what expression he was wearing. Desire sparked in his gaze and it warmed her, igniting a flame that burned any remaining uncertainty to ashes, leaving only the heady sensation of sexual need. Eyes locked on his, she wrapped her hand around the base of his cock, lightly skimming her hand up and down his length. His breathing deepened and she felt him twitch eagerly against her palm. 

“Are you going to beg?” she asked, dropping a kiss to his groin.

“Do you want me to?” he returned, sounding strained.

“I kinda want to hear it,” she replied, grinning up at him as she repeated his own words back to him.

“Then yes, please. For you, I’ll do anything.”

So Sango tightened her grip and began to pump him harder, leaning forward to lick the head of his cock, tasting him. Miroku’s body jerked, her name falling from his lips in a gasp. She rewarded him by moving her hand faster and taking him into her mouth, swirling her tongue over the velvety flesh and giving a light suck.

She loved the moan he made in response, and loved knowing she was the one who caused it even more. It was enough to cause a fresh wave of arousal to pulse through her, leaving her wet and throbbing. Bobbing up and down, she alternately sucked hard then relaxed her mouth, occasionally stopping to run her tongue over the length of him, repeating the process and building his pleasure.

Miroku groaned, his breath coming in short pants now as she worked his cock. Preparing him and herself for what she was about to do. Releasing him from her mouth with a wet plop, she dribbled saliva down his shaft, her hand still stroking the throbbing flesh. Then, taking a deep breath, she swallowed his cock. Relaxing her throat, she took every inch of him in and sucked in quick, hard bursts. Miroku shook and cried out as she deep-throated him, moaning her name and fisting his hands in her hair. The look of absolute ecstasy on his face and the sounds he made were well worth any discomfort she felt. Slowly, she pulled back until only the head remained in the moist heat of her mouth. 

"Fuck, Sango...that felt amazing,” he panted and she smiled up at him. 

“Want me to do it again?”

“God, yes.”

“Beg me,” she commanded playfully.

 _“Please,_ Sango, _”_ he begged. “Please, suck me good with that sweet mouth of yours.”

Impossibly turned on by his words, she did, leaning forward and letting Miroku’s cock engulf her throat once more, earning herself another string of guttural and incoherent moans. He had to be close. He twitched against her, moaning again, his hips jerking forward almost helplessly. She could tell he was fighting the overwhelming urge to simply let go.

Sango needed him to cum, needed to make him feel as incredible as he had made her feel on their first date. She grasped his thighs, moaning and humming and sucking, urging him on. Running her tongue over the head of his cock and teasing at his tip.

“S-sango...I’m gonna-- Unh!!!”

He came hard, gasping her name, his whole body shuddering. His hips spasming. Spilling ropes of cum into her waiting mouth with each thrust until he was spent. When he had finished, he dropped to the bed, his hands relaxing in her hair, now smoothing it back from her face.

“You okay?” he asked, still catching his breath. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to...in your mouth.”

Sango released him and stood, placing her hands on his shoulders and letting him watch as she swallowed his whole load, then licked her lips. It was bitter, and a little salty, but totally worth the look of enraptured shock on his face.

“I’m fine,” she replied, drawing him in for a kiss that he returned enthusiastically. 

“Have I mentioned I love you?” he said against her lips.

“You have, but it doesn’t hurt to hear it again,” she answered, smiling. "Did my... _demonstration_ live up to your expectations?"

"You completely surpassed them. Damn, that was...incredible. _You’re_ incredible."

Sango melted into his utter adoration of her, grinning. "I...I actually don't have much experience with that...only a little. Although I’ve read a lot of books… So I wasn't sure…"

He stared at her in disbelief. "You're kidding. That was possibly the best I ever had."

"Only possibly?"

"I might need another...demonstration to know for sure." His grin was wicked.

"You're too much," Sango gave a laugh, brushing her lips against his.

“It’s a good thing you love me, then, isn’t it.”

“Mmm, it’s the only reason I put up with you.”

“Something tells me you actually like it.”

Miroku wrapped an arm around her, pulling her onto the bed beside him and she gave a small squeak of surprise. Holding her to him, his hands reached behind her back to undo the clasp of her bra. Tossing the garment aside, he broke their kiss to lean back and look at her. Suddenly feeling shy, Sango blushed, forcing herself to hold still as Miroku’s eyes traced every line of her naked breasts. Her skin felt heated from where his eyes passed over, and she held her breath as his hands came up to gently touch her, fingertips grazing the flesh before cupping them in his hands.

“You’re so beautiful,” he murmured, tearing his gaze away from her breasts to look into her eyes. She wondered what he saw, with her eyes glazed over and lips parted as she stared back at him wordlessly, feeling like her heart was about to burst at the obvious love and worship in his gaze. 

Miroku kissed her again, keeping it slow and gentle as his hands went to work on her breasts. She leaned into him, her own hands threading through his hair. His fingers toyed with her nipples then palmed the full weight of her breasts, kneading the flesh. She let out a soft moan, wondering why it felt so good when _he_ did it to her. His lips left hers, and this time she was gasping as the wet heat of his mouth closed over an aching peak, tongue laving her nipple and giving it a hard suck. Her breathing quickened, and the pressure between her legs intensified.

She was so turned on, so on fire with want for him...it was almost more than she could bear. She squirmed, trying to alleviate her need as he switched his attentions to her other breast, sucking and nibbling gently with his teeth, hands still massaging her and eliciting the most delicious sensations. Surrendering herself to his ministrations, she barely noticed as he took the liberty of removing the rest of her clothing.

“Now, I believe it’s my turn to make you beg again,” Miroku said in a low voice, guiding her to kneel over him as he sat with his back to the headboard. Sango felt herself pitch forward and she braced herself by placing her hands on the wall above him. “If I asked you to keep your hands there the whole time, would you?” he asked as he started to press kisses against her thigh, working his way up to the place she most wanted his mouth. His palms smoothed up the back of her legs before coming to rest on her ass, stroking and squeezing possessively.

“Wh..why?” she managed to ask, the anticipation almost becoming too much. God, she wanted him so bad. Her breath was starting to come in sharp pants.

“Think of it like a game,” he replied, a wicked edge to his voice.

“A game?” 

“All you have to do is keep your hands there. It’ll make it better, I promise.” 

“That seems unfair...mmm!” Sango breathed a moan as Miroku’s mouth worked higher, his tongue lapping up the wetness that coated the insides of her thighs. His hot breath tickled her mound, making her gasp as desire shot straight to her core. “O-okay,” she agreed.

With her consent, he wasted no time placing his head between her legs. His tongue caressed the lines of her labia before parting them and finding his target, flicking against her clit with hard strokes. It sent a jolt of ecstasy through her body, making her hands curl into fists to keep them from grabbing onto him. There was no teasing, only the relentless pursuit of her pleasure this time. Sango moaned, her hips beginning to roll against his face involuntarily as the heat of her release coiled low in her abdomen.

God, it felt so good she couldn’t help the high keen that escaped her, soft and gentle at first, then louder with each swipe of his tongue against her clit. She felt flushed and delirious, his mouth finding all her sweet spots. It was heaven. It was torture. Miroku’s hands held her in place, working her with his tongue. He circled her opening, drinking the juices that flowed from her freely, delving inside to taste her before coming back to toy with her clit. 

“P-please...I-- oh God!!” Sango gasped, her hips spasming against him helplessly.

He hummed his approval and she shook at the sensation, the vibrations enhancing the euphoria building inside of her. Her breathing hitched, a moan spilling past her lips that became a cry as he started to suck on her clit. 

“F-fuck,” she panted, practically mindless from the pleasure. 

A whimper caught in her throat before he teased it out of her with his tongue. Faster, he circled her nub, the gentle pressure of his teeth against it making her writhe. It took all her willpower to not bury her fingers in his hair and push him closer, increase the friction, so she could mount his face and ride his tongue as it fucked her. But he’d said to think of it like a game, and being denied the privilege of touching him made the build up somehow all the more sweeter. She wasn't sure how much more of this she could take, though.

Maybe she wasn’t allowed to move her hands, but he hadn’t said anything about using other methods. Her thighs clamped down around his head, her hips moving urgently as she leaned all her weight forward, sinking down onto the delicious pressure of his mouth. Miroku rewarded her by sucking harder at her bundle of nerves, tonguing it mercilessly as his hands caressed her ass and pulled her in closer. Letting her essence completely engulf him.

"Ah! Mmm-- please!! I-- Miro...ku!! _Ahh!!"_

She was utterly reduced to making inarticulate noises, panting. Then with one last firm swipe of his tongue she came apart, moaning loudly, his name a wordless cry as she convulsed. When her senses returned, her hands came down to brace herself on his shoulders as she leaned back, collapsing onto his lap.

Miroku's hands shifted, smoothing up and down her back while she caught her breath. He pressed a kiss to her shoulder then her lips and she melted into him, drifting on a cloud of bliss. She didn't say anything for a minute, just kissed him, savoring the intimate moment. Apparently he was talented with his tongue in more ways than one, and she certainly wasn’t complaining.

“That wasn’t such a bad game, after all,” she finally murmured against his lips.

Miroku gave a proud laugh. “You liked it, huh?”

“God yes. Not that your ego _needs_ any stroking,” Sango smiled, affection and desire a warm glow in her chest. 

"Sango, you wound me. I am but a humble man seeking only the pleasure of his girlfriend. Although I can think of a few _other_ things I'd like to have stroked…" Miroku's eyes glinted mischievously as one of his hands smoothed from her back to her front, cupping a breast.

Sango scoffed softly; even at such an intimate moment he had to joke and tease. She gave his chest a half-hearted smack. "Careful or you're going to ruin the moment."

Miroku's response was to pinch her nipple lightly between his fingertips, causing her train of thought to promptly scatter as she gasped. Again, he toyed with her, and her body responded instantly, still sensitive from his earlier attentions.

“Am I still ruining it?” he asked with a smug smile.

“Shut...shut up, “ she breathed, her fingers running through his hair. “Just...keep touching me.”

“As you wish.”

As he played with her she became aware of an insistent hardness pressing up against her, reigniting the desire that had momentarily ebbed from the incredible high of her release. Because as good as that had felt, it wasn’t _enough._ She needed to feel him inside her, moving, their breath mingling as he pushed deep. Her core was dripping, coating his cock in her arousal as she experimentally ground herself over him, biting her lip against a moan that echoed his own. His hand left her breast to grasp her hips, sliding up to rest on her waist.

Without a word, she reached between them and guided him to her soaked entrance. Breaking their kiss, Sango looked into Miroku’s eyes, and the way they burned for her made her flush hot. The way he wanted her made her want him so much that it became an actual physical ache. She couldn’t resist teasing both of them by trailing his tip over her clit in slow motions, and _fuck_ it was so good. Her lips parted as her muscles tensed from the shock of pleasure, while Miroku’s hands clenched around her waist, giving a strained grunt. 

“You don’t mind me being on top, do you?” she asked.

“I may have fantasized about it... _many_ times,” Miroku smirked.

“You had fantasies about me?” Not that it surprised her, but it was gratifying to hear.

“Oh yeah. And I’m looking forward to making them all a reality,” he replied in a voice full of sin, his thumbs rubbing circles against her skin.

“Me too.” Unable to wait any longer, she sank down onto his cock, taking every inch of him in. She was so wet, and he was so hard, that he slid into her effortlessly, all the way to the hilt. She threw her head back, a soft cry falling from her lips at the way he fit so perfectly, filling every bit of her.

“Fuck, you feel amazing,” Miroku groaned, shifting beneath her and sending more shocks of pleasure through her system. She needed more, her hips beginning to roll against him instinctively.

“Mmm...you do too,” Sango breathed. The rhythm of her hips increased, driving him in and out of her in a way that made the most delicious sensations dance across her skin. Her arms locked around his neck as she pulled herself as close to him as she could get, wanting to erase any distance between them. Miroku met the movement of her hips with thrusts of his own, driving into her wet heat from beneath her. Slow and shallow at first, relishing the feel of her body, before gradually increasing his speed, going deeper with each pump into her tight pussy.

Sango moaned at the friction, gyrating against him wildly, feeling her release building. He was hitting all the right spots, her clit rubbing against his pelvis with each frantic roll of her hips. Miroku used his grip to guide her, bouncing her on his cock, making her cry out with each hard thrust.

“Ah! Ah--mmm….f-faster,” she ordered, pulling him in for a hard, searing kiss. 

Miroku inhaled sharply against her lips, swallowing her moans as he heeded her command. His hips drove against her harder, fucking her faster, hands grasping at her ass now. His fingers dug into the flesh as they both strained towards their climax. 

"You want it like this?" he demanded roughly, a groan escaping him. "Fuck-- ungh!! 

"Mmm!! Y-yes!! _Ah_ ! God, _yes!"_ she cried, her walls tightening in response to the hot arousal that pulsed through her at the sounds he was making. Sounds he would make only for her.

Higher and higher she spiraled, his cock rubbing her walls in the most pleasurable way. Her heart pounded as sweat slicked her skin. She gasped and whimpered, breathing erratically. His muscles tensed against her, telegraphing how close he was to finding his own release. More, she needed _more._ Her knees tightened around him, her cries increasing in volume as he pounded into her furiously.

“M-Miroku...I’m--Ah! I’m gonna---” she managed.

“Cum for me, Sango,” he panted back, reaching between them to roll her clit between his fingers. 

Her orgasm raced through her with a suddenness that stole her breath and she arched her back, giving a cry that turned into a moan as her body quivered from the ecstasy. Miroku didn’t stop, thrusting rapidly, moments from his own pleasure. His body was wound tight, ready to explode, and Sango leaned forward to whisper in his ear and give him the push he needed to join her, her body shaking and ready to fall over the precipice again.

“Cum inside me, Miroku. Give it to me.”

“Ah, _fuck.”_

Her words were his undoing. 

He came hard, shuddering and groaning, his fingers gripping her tightly as if she was his anchor. Euphoria danced up her spine as she savored it, feeling the muscles of his body twitching beneath her fingertips with each spurt of cum inside her. She moaned again, the feeling of his warm cum filling her up enough to send her over the edge, her mouth opening on a high-pitched cry as another orgasm swept through her. She locked eyes with him, each of them watching the other's climax in fascination and satisfaction. 

Finally, he was spent, the movement of his hips slowing before stopping altogether. His head fell back and she laid hers against his shoulder, basking in the afterglow. There was nothing but the sound of their harsh breathing for a few minutes.

“I love you,” she murmured against him finally when her heart rate returned to a normal rhythm.

Miroku’s grip on her shifted, changing to something more tender, holding her to him with one arm as a hand ran gently through her hair. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, making her smile.

“You're perfect,” he said, and she couldn’t resist raising her head to meet his lips in a slow and languid kiss.

“You make me feel perfect,” Sango replied when they broke apart.

She had never felt so content, so sated in her life. Her hands idly traced patterns up and down his arm, a warm glow of happiness suffusing her heart. Eventually, exhaustion began to tug at her, pulling her under. 

“Did I wear you out?” he teased, and she gave him a weak smack.

“Maybe a little,” she admitted.

A few minutes later they were under the covers and she was curled up next to him, letting the sound of his heart be her lullabuy.

****

Morning came and Sango’s eyes blinked open, a soft sigh escaping her as sleep slipped from her grasp. She closed her eyes, trying to hold onto it, but a light pressure on her back nudged her to full wakefulness. As she drifted back towards consciousness she realized it was Miroku’s hand running over her skin. It felt so nice that she snuggled closer to him almost on instinct, an action that made her acutely aware of how naked both of them were.

A sudden burst of self-consciousness flooded her for a half second before she forced herself to relax. While she had lost herself to the moment last night, she clearly hadn’t lost _all_ of her inhibitions with him just yet. That would likely take some time, but she didn't think he would hold it against her. If anything, he’d probably enjoy teasing it out of her until he made her as shameless as he was. The thought was both annoying and amusing.

Miroku’s hand stilled on her back. “You awake?”

“Yeah.” Her eyes opened again and met his indigo gaze. He was looking at her like she was the most precious thing he'd ever seen, a self-satisfied smile playing across his lips. It warmed her in a way nothing else possibly could, the feeling indescribably sweet and soft as it washed over her. She decided right then that waking up like this every morning might not be a bad idea.

"Sleep well?" he asked.

"Very," she answered, smiling at him. "Have you been awake long?"

"Not much longer than you."

"What time is it, do you know?"

"No idea. I didn't want to reach for my phone and disturb you," he replied honestly.

"Oh." Sango thought it was sweet but didn't say so, opting to reach for her own phone instead. As she sat up the covers slid down and exposed her naked torso. Predictably, Miroku's eyes went right to her breasts and she felt a wave of shyness hit her, making her grab for the comforter and pull it up to cover herself. She blushed, feeling ridiculous.

Miroku laughed at her display of modesty, as pointless as it now was. "It's cute how you're still bashful even after last night."

"Shut up." Sango mumbled, aiming a solid hit to his chest. He grunted but gave no indication that he was bothered by her sudden violence. Judging by his grin and the gleam in his eyes he was enjoying it. She huffed. "You're impossible."

“Impossibly good in bed,” he winked.

The temptation to hit him again was strong, but she settled for rolling her eyes...even if he _was_ right. Last night had been the best she’d ever had (in her limited experience, anyways), and certain parts of her tingled with the knowledge that it would only get better the more they learned each other’s bodies. Her face flushed and she resisted the urge to pinch her thighs together at the sudden heat that flared between them. 

Miroku gave a crooked smile and reached out to smooth a hair back from her face, stroking her cheek in the same motion and leaving his hand to rest on her neck, his thumb lightly skimming her jaw. Sango swallowed, wondering if her thoughts had been written on her face.

“One last pickup line?”

“ _Huh?_ ” Sango blinked at him in confusion; he hadn’t given her a pickup line since the morning after their first date. “Isn’t it a little...pointless now? You’ve already…” she trailed off, searching for the right words, and failing to find them, gestured with her hands, “ _picked me up_ , for lack of a better term.”

Miroku chuckled. “Ah, but this one is special. Like you.”

It shouldn’t have made her smile but somehow it did. It was annoying but also exhilarating how he made her heart swoop in her chest with just a few heartfelt (if corny) words. “Okay,” she conceded. “Let’s hear it, then.”

“Of all your curves, your smile is my favorite,” he said, his eyes softening as his thumb now traced her bottom lip.

The line was lame, if sweet. But for some reason, instead of rolling her eyes at him, Sango found herself smiling wider. It was dumb, really, but she couldn’t deny the way it pulled at something inside her. She wasn’t used to being called special or cute or any of the other million things Miroku made it a point to tell her, not until him, and as exasperating as it could be, it also secretly made her incredibly happy. He said them as if they were the most natural thing in the world, and she loved that about him.

“Then...one last rating,” she said, leaning close. “My first and last 10/10.”

“High praise,” he murmured, his gaze on her lips now.

“Mmm. It was lame but I’ll make an exception this one time.”

“Oh? And what did I do to deserve such generosity?” His mouth was a whisper away from hers, his breath fanning over her face in a heated caress.

“You make me happy,” she said simply.

Sango’s lips met his in a soft kiss, her mouth brushing against Miroku’s for a taste. He pulled her closer, not satisfied with a mere sampling and she hummed her approval, releasing her grip on the covers and wrapping her arms around his neck instead. Fingers wound into his hair as she deepened the kiss, seeking more. One of his hands ran the span of her body, smoothing over her thigh to press against the swell of her hip and the curve of her waist, before landing at her back. 

A chime from her phone sounded. Then another one. And another.

Sighing with annoyance and disappointment at being interrupted, Sango pulled back, gently swatting Miroku when he attempted to reel her back in. She felt the instant he realized it was more beneficial for him to release her; now that she had let the covers fall he could look his fill of her body, his eyes roaming over every inch and curve as she reached for her phone. She forced herself not to cover up again and checked the time, noting it was a little after 11 AM, then unlocked her phone to check her messages. They were all from Kagome. Stealing a glance at Miroku, she had to suppress a delicious shiver at the sheer want and love in his eyes. Maybe she would get used to being naked around him more quickly than she had anticipated…

She read Kagome’s messages.

 **[Sango! Morning!** ****  
**How was it ;)** **  
** **I need all the details]**

Sango felt the weight of Miroku’s curiosity and blushed while mentally cursing Kagome. She was still in bed with the man and her best friend was asking for details? Sure it was late morning but _still._ Quickly typing a _[I’m still in bed]_ she locked her phone and licked her lips, her heart beating faster.

Miroku raised an eyebrow in question.

“It was Kagome,” she replied to his look.

“Ah. Wanting all the details I’m sure,” he grinned.

Gah. Well so much for keeping that under wraps. It was annoying how he just knew. 

“Maybe,” she allowed.

Her phone chimed again. She was going to kill Kagome.

**[That good, huh? You should go to his auto shop’s Yelp page and leave him a glowing review… ;)]**

Sango’s cheeks flamed in embarrassment.

“Why are you so red all of a sudden?” Miroku asked with a laugh, his indigo eyes dancing in amusement.

Sango gave him a half-hearted glare and sighed. If he wanted to know then who was she to deny him the knowledge?

“Kagome tells me I should leave a glowing review for you on your auto shop’s Yelp page,” she said. “In case you were wondering.”

His grin shifted to something very male and very smug. “Oh? And what would you say in said review?”

His roguish grin did funny things to her insides, making her heart skip a beat. Reaching for that same confidence she’d had last night, she smiled and replied, “10/10. Would recommend.”

“Would recommend?”

“Yeah. But only for myself,” she clarified.

“Oh, I’m all yours.”

Miroku pulled her in close and proved just how much he meant those words.


End file.
